Luz & Oscuridad
by STFANYA
Summary: Nacida como la hija de Pein, creciendo en un mundo de muerte y sangre, viviendo con mentiras y sin saber que era la peor Jinchuriki. Sus dias estaban contados, Pero el destino siempre esta girando e hizo que Gaara la encontrase "yo te cuidare" le prometio
1. Chapter 1

AAAAAAAH dos horas tratando de subir el bendito fic!!!!!!!!! Holaaa me presentooo soy stefaniaa y este es uno de mis fanfics xD, como veran soy nuevo en esta pag ¬ y bueno espero qe les guste y si es asi regalenme un comentario P.D:comentarios constructivos no destructivos amigos! SALUDOS =D

Primer capitulo.

Era una noche fría pero bastante calma.  
Dentro de una inmensa cueva un grupo de hombres realizaba una ceremonia. Eran 10, vestidos de la misma forma, pero muy diferentes entre si.

- prometes sernos fieles y defender la muerte, la codicia y la maldad? – le pregunto uno de los hombres el cual parecía ser el jefe del grupo, sosteniendo a otro que, frente a el se encontraba arrodillado.

- si, lo prometo con mi vida – respondió el hombre que tenia una mascara naranja que cubría todo su rostro dejando solamente ver su ojo izquierdo.  
En ese momento, este se dio cuenta que detrás de su nuevo jefe había alguien mas. Una joven.- bien, Haras pareja con Deidara. Ambos cumplirán las misiones que se les asignaran.-

- "ohh mierda" – pensó un rubio, de un ojo celeste y uno mecánico, Deidara.  
Después de unos minutos el recién llegado se reunió con su colega.

- Ey! Deidara un placer conocerte! – le saludo

- emm,, igual Tobi – dijo un poco fastidiado.

- oye dime sabes quien era la joven detrás del jefe Pein? –

- ¿quien? Ah! Si Hikari Kurayami, es su… digamos hija…- le dijo el rubio un tanto dudoso.

- ¿su hija? No son para nada parecidos…-

- bueno, en realidad eso quiere que nosotros le hagamos creer a ella. Veras, ella fue la única sobreviviente cuando atacamos un viejo clan millonario y poderoso. La vio ahí, una pequeña bebe. Pero no solo una bebe. Algo le llamo la atención a Pein-sama. En su mano. Algo había. Tapado con vendajes y sellos sobre estos. No era normal. – al decir esto la cara del rubio cambio y en ella se formo una sonrisa perversa.

-sellos? Que clases de sellos? – pregunto Tobi confundido.

- de los mas poderosos, aquellos que se usan sola para impedir que los demonios tomen el cuerpo de su humano.-

- o sea, que esa chica, es una…-

-exacto una jinchuriki pero no solo una jinchuriki, algo peor…- es ese instante la cara de Deidara se puso totalmente seria – no era un demonio animal el que tomo el cuerpo de la chica sino… un demonio humano… -  
Tobi comprendió de inmediato. Solo existen en el mundo dos demonios humanos que eran capaces de causar atrocidades con tan solo mover un dedo. Los demonios de ying y el yang. ¿Pero cual de los dos residía el la chica?

- pero… ella solo tiene uno… ¿cual? – quiso saber Tobi.

- solo Pein sabe eso, pero viendo la naturaleza de la chica, tan asesina, tan destructora, para mi tiene a yang bien adentro – dijo sonriendo de nuevo maliciosamente.

Ella estaba afuera, como era de costumbre. Siempre que veía la oportunidad ella escapaba para no aguantar a todos aquellos locos con los que vivía. Caminaba entre los pastizales, y a su vez, decenas de luciérnagas salían de el. Eso le encantaba. Jugaba con las luciérnagas pero por alguna extraña razón las luciérnagas escapaban de ella.

- "mierda, malditos bichos, tan lindos y caprichosos. ¿Será que me temen? Si nada malo les he hecho. "- siempre pensaba lo mismo, pero la pregunta final siempre le dolía – " ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen?" – y al pensar esto ya el ultimo insecto se había alejado de ella.

Gaara estaba sentado como de costumbre en una de las mas altas ramas de un árbol, claro, que mas iba a hacer de noche? Frente a el había una pequeña terma natural. Tal vez su humo le ayudara a… pensar. De pronto sintió pasos, venían de cerca.  
Movió su cabeza. Y la vio. Pelo largo, totalmente negro y despeinado. Usaba una remera que te llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo, rasgada y pantalón también rotos. Caminaba como si estuviera feliz, con gracia, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario. Y eso fue lo que llamo la atención de Gaara.  
Ella caminaba, conociendo el lugar. Y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron al ver la perfecta terma frente a ella. No lo pensó dos veces. Se quito la ropa solo dejándose la interior y se lanzo al agua. Estaba deliciosa, caliente y relajante. Era delgada, muy bonito cuerpo. Pero su mano o mejor dicho su muñeca. ¿Qué rayos tenían?  
Gaara sintió curiosidad y no dejo de ver a la chica. Esta noto su presencia. Hikari se asusto al ver a aquel chico mirándola tan descaradamente y no contuvo su ira.

- ¡¡¡¡EEEE TU!!! ¡¡¡QUE RAYOS MIRAS PERVERTIDO!!! – grito parándose del agua.

– yo estaba aquí antes que tu… y no te miro a ti sino a tu muñeca – dijo Gaara corriendo la cara hacia el lado opuesto.

- ¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO ME ESTABAS MIRANDO!! –  
Pero Gaara la ignoro. Esto hizo que la chica se enojara mucho más aun.  
Era facil hacerla enojar, pero difícil hacer que el enojo se fuera.

- ¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!! –  
Sin respuesta.

-DIJE QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO- y al decir esto la furia de la chica no tuvo control. Su chakra, negro, comenzó a fluir de su mano derecha hasta forma una especie de látigo.

- dije que te estoy hablando – dijo corriendo hacia el árbol donde Gaara estaba sentado y con un solo mover de su mano el látigo de chakra se agito y quebró el grueso tronco. El árbol completo cayó frente a sus pies. Satisfecha se le acerco para ver como había quedado el muchacho que la había hecho enojar tanto. Pero no había nada.

- Tienes problemas con tu ira ¿no? – Dijo una voz desde atrás – eres un jinchuriki ¿eh?- señalo su brazo – y parece que dejas que tu demonio se apodere de ti con frecuencia.- Eso era evidente, la furia de la joven era fácilmente aumentada por la naturaleza de su demonio, la maldad.

- y eso que te impor… – pero no puedo terminar su frase porque se dio cuenta de que aun estaba en ropa interior, se puso roja, pero no de vergüenza sino de enojo – Grrr, maldita ropa quedo bajo el maldito árbol por tu culpa!-

Trato de levantar ella sola el gigantesco tronco pero era inútil. De pronto vio algo la ayudaba. ¿Arena? ¿De donde salía? Soltó el árbol repentinamente al ver que la arena era capaz de levantarlo y se dio cuenta de que de aquel chico salía toda aquella arena. Tomo su ropa y allí mismo se cambio.  
Y ahora si se sonrojo de vergüenza.

- Gra… gracias – Gaara no dijo nada – ¡y bueno perdón! Creí que eras un pervertido maniático que me espiaba- se sonrojo por lo que decía – ejem, un placer me llamo Hikari Kurayami y tu? – tendió su mano para saludarlo.

- Gaara Del Desierto. – pero el no le devolvió el saludo.

- bueno… ¿me puedes decir que es eso de jinchuriki? –

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? Eso es lo que somos nosotros –

- amm… claro ¿y que es lo que somos? – ya comenzaba a confundirse.

- "quien es ella"- se pregunto Gaara al ver la ingenuidad de la chica-  
Mira… los jinchurikis somos contenedores de demonios.- dijo seriamente mirándola.

- ¿y eso bueno? – pregunto sonriendo.

- No Hikari –

- ah, ya veo.- Pero no demostraba tristeza alguna por aquella noticia.

Habían pasado horas y ellos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del agua. El le explicaba los detalles de sus naturalezas. Ella lo oía con mucha atención.

- sabes Gaara del Desierto, siempre supe que era diferente. Los demás miembros de mi familia siempre me trataron diferente, hasta mi padre ¿sabes? ¡Ja! Y yo pensé que me respetaban… – miro hacia arriba, buscando el cielo, buscando las estrellas – tantas estrellas como personas en el mundo… y justo a nosotros nos toco "esto" con razón mi padre me pone estas… cosas – señalo los sellos de sus vendajes de la mano – para que no me mate a mi misma ¡Ja! -

- no creo que fueran para eso – la interrumpió Gaara – mira, esos sellos son para evitar la salida de tu poder, mejor dicho, para que no uses tu poder –

- yo no creo que mi padre… -se acordó de la cruda realidad – ¡¡mi padre!! Ay dios mío! ¡¡Me matara si se entera que no estoy con ellos!! Lo siento Gaara debo irme –

Se paro deprisa y comenzó a correr mientras le gritaba a Gaara:

- ¡Te veo aquí mañana! –


	2. Catigada El reencuentro

Llego a su guarida, casi amanecía. Trago saliva y entro. Se fue a su cama (si en realidad eso se lo podía llamar cama) que solo era una loma sostenida de los extremos y trato de dormirse. Todo iba bien… o eso creyó ella.

- Kurayami – era la voz de su padre. Siempre la había llamado por su segundo nombre. Y obligaba a los demás a hacer lo mismo- Levántate –  
¿Que mas iba a podía hacer? Ella solo se levanto y se arrodillo ante su padre.

- padre yo…-

- cállate – le ordeno – descúbrete la espalda –  
Los demás se despertaban por los gritos de su líder, Pein. Hikari obedeció a su padre y se quito la chaqueta solo quedándose con su remera.

- todo – ordeno nuevamente Pein.  
La joven lo obedeció, solo tenia vendajes puestos apropósito para cubrir sus pechos pero también había vendajes por toda su espalda. Pein saco un pequeño látigo de su bolsillo, hizo una pequeña posición de mano y el látigo duplico su tamaño.

- no me gusta que desobedezcas mis ordenes mi querida Kurayami – tras decir esto dio 3 latigazos cruelmente sobre la joven chica.  
No hubo gritos. Desde aquella vez que ella había gritado en consecuencia de sus castigos, estos se volvían peores. Su padre no toleraba la debilidad.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Pein secamente.

- y-yo sa-salí afuera –

- defíneme "afuera" –

- mas allá de esta guarida, haa-había una te-terma – no aguantaba el dolor, y no podía gritar ni quejarse mucho menos Llorar.

- aja, así que llegaste cerca la de la aldea oculta de la arena. ¿Tratas de escapar querida hija?- se agacho a su altura y tomo con su mano libre la cabellera de la morocha, obligándola a que le mirase.

- ¡No! No cla-claro que no padre, solo quería salir a ca-caminar, so-solo eso –  
Pein soltó su cabello bruscamente y volvió a golpear con su látigo a Hikari. Solo una vez. La ultima. Por fin, había acabado.

- no me gusta que me desobedezcas Kurayami – se dio media vuelta y desapareció.  
Los ojos de los demás miembros del grupo miraban a Hikari que estaba tendida en el suelo. Algunos con curiosidad, otros con sed pero solo uno con lastima.

- ¡¡¿ que mierda miran pedazos de imbéciles?!! – la furia se agolpaba en todo su ser. Sus ojos caramelo cambiaban de color, oscureciéndose.  
Solo se oyó a alguien decir "larguémonos antes de que empeore" y nadie había quedado, nadie excepto… Tobi. Se le acerco muy despacio, casi con miedo y le tendió algo. Ella estaba apretando sus ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan y se sorprendió de la presencia de aquel miembro de atakasuki tan cerca de ella. De la nada, el extendió su mano… y le dio un pequeño paño. Hikari lo tomo y trato de cubrirse las heridas, pero dolían demasiado.  
- ¿Por qué lo haces? – le pregunto confusa.

- porque no me gusta ver sufrir a las mujeres…- dicho esto se dio vuelta y se marcho.

El la espero y espero… pero ella jamás volvió. ¿Habría mentido o tal vez le había ocurrido algo? ¡Ay! Dios, solo la había visto una vez ¿por que se preocupaba tanto?  
"Me matara si se entera que no estoy con ellos" recordó lo que le había dicho-  
No, solo era una forma de decir, no podía ser verdad, además ¡que le importaba! …Si, tal vez… tal vez si le importaba. Un poco solamente pero al fin y al cabo eran iguales, era lo único seguro que sabia de ella, que eran iguales: dos jinchurikis. Y tal vez por eso estaba allí, esperándola, por que había encontrado a otra persona que podía o pudo sentir todo el dolor que el también habían sentido. Si, la esperaría, todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

Una nueva noche comenzaba. No había nadie en la guarida de los akatsukis. Era ahora o nunca. Podría salir nadie la notaria, pero el miedo era muy grande.  
"miedosa" le susurro en su cabeza una voz que jamás había oído.

- ¿qu-quien eres? – Esa voz era diferente no era su conciencia, era alguien mas. Engañosa, burlona, oscura.

- ya es hora de conocernos ¿no? Tu padre me llama Kurayami, pero en realidad soy Yang la demonio del la oscuridad, un placer Hikari…-

- ¡Im-imposible! Tu eres… mi… mi demonio…? –

- No precisamente "TU" demonio pero estoy en ti, dentro de tu cuerpo nena y no existe forma de que pueda salir ¿por que crees que sigues viva? –

- no, no te entiendo –

- escucha tonta date cuenta de la realidad ¡NO ERES DE AQUÍ! Y solo quieren que te quedes para aprovecharse de tu poder. Vamos, escapemos podemos si lo hacemos juntas. –

- ya, ya esta bien no molestes con tus estupideces. Recién te conozco y ya tratas de llenarme la cabeza –

- Grrr, esta bien, pero por lo menos sal esta noche vamos a divertirnos esta cueva es una porquería eh? Que dices? – Hikari la ignoro – y si vamos por… el pelirrojo… como se llamaba…-

-Gaara Del Desierto… – ¡ese! – mm……. bueno…-

Fue fácil llegar a la Aldea de la Arena, claro con la ayuda de Kurayami guiándola solo había tardado media hora. Pero la aldea estaba cubierta por personas y seria difícil entrar.

- ¿estas segura que es aquí? -

-si, siento la presencia del Shukaku cerca estoy segura que es aquí -

-¿de quien? –

-eh… un viejo amigo. ¡Mira! Ese tipo el de aquí cerca, para entrar debes quitarle su protector o nos descubrirán. – Cerca de ella había un guardián vigilando. Hikari se le acerco por detrás y posando su mano sobre su hombro adormeció al guardia – quítale el protector, y a ver a ver, revisa sus bolsillos – la morocha la obedeció y solo encontró una billetera – bien ajajá pidámosla prestada.-  
Ya adentro de la Villa Hikari no pudo creer lo que veía. Ese día se estaba celebrando un festival, había gente por doquier vistiendo kimonos de todos colores, luces, juegos, música…

- E-esto es hermoso…-

-Creo que llegamos en una especie de festival o fiesta, mira ve hacia allá a la tienda, comprémonos ropa antes de que desconfíen de nosotras. -

- Esto me suena a dúo ¿que estas tramando? –

-Nada en contra de ti vamos Hikari si te sucede algo malo a ti a mi también solo quiero que te compres ropa así no nos descubren ingenua. –

- De acuerdo, tienes un poco de razón. –  
La joven se dirigió hacia la dirección que le indicaba su demonio, una tienda.  
Estuvo un largo rato probándose kimonos de todos los colores posibles, pero no le gustaba ninguno, mejor dicho no le gustaban los kimonos, por el espejo vio que detrás de ella había una prenda que no se había probado aun. Un vestido negro colgaba guardado, ese seria el suyo. Le quedaba perfecto.

- Ey, te ves sexy –

- calla, ¿quieres? Jaja – Pago el vestido y salio.

Recorrió todo el lugar fascinada por lo que veía, feliz. Hace tanto que no se sentía así tan… tan libre.

* * *

De acuerdo esto ya de por si le resultaba aburrido ¿Por qué debía asistir a este tipo de cosas? Ah, el era el Kazekage, a veces se le olvidaba un poco ese detalle. Pero odiaba ponerse traje y tenerse que arreglar, era un fastidio. Encima la molesta de su nueva secretaria lo estaría siguiendo a todos lados habidos y por haber, ¿Cómo hacerla entender a Matsuri que siempre iba a ser su amiga y nada más? pero todo aquello era su labor y, al fin y al cabo, le gustaba.  
Ya estaba listo.

Todos los años la fiesta de la arena era igual. El concurso de jovencitas, la venta de comidas típicas de la Villa, la exhibición de nuevas armas de combates y el gran baile.  
¡Oho! Ahora que era la autoridad máxima de la aldea era su obligación bailar la danza originaria de allí. Ay, no. Lo único que le faltaba.  
Matsuri ya se estaba poniendo demasiado cargosa, encima no lo soltaba del brazo, sus hermanos lo habían abandonado y el debía quedarse allí junto a las demás autoridades. No le resultaba muy divertido.  
Pero de pronto, a lo lejos, distinguió a la única desadaptada no llevaba puesto su kimono. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba alucinado? No, era… Hikari. ¿Que hacia allí? Muchas personas venían como turistas a causa del festival pero ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?  
Inconscientemente se soltó de las manos de Matsuri dejándola hablar sola y dirigiéndose hacia la morocha, que reía sola también.


	3. Tango Quiero que bailes conmigo

-oye, llamas mucho la atención con ese vestido ¿sabes? –

- calla, ajajá, no me hagas reír –

- mira quien se acer….-

- Hikari – dijo Gaara. Esta se sobresalto de la sorpresa y como se había comprado tacos para que le hagan juego con su vestido no tenia mucho equilibrio, casi se cae. Pero logro mantenerse.

- ¡Gaara del desierto!-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- dile esto: me encantan las fiestas de tu villa…

- … y además debía disculparme contigo por no presentarme el otro día. –  
Le debía una.

- de acuerdo pero… – pero algo no lo dejo terminar. Era… ¿música?

Toda aquella gente que estaba rodeándolos comenzó a alejarse de ellos.  
- ¿Por qué traes puesta esa ropa? -

- eee… ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír.

– esa es la ropa típica para bailar tango, la danza de esta villa y nos estas pidiendo que bailemos – eso quito su pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no yo no se Gaara… –

- ¡NO DIGAS IDIOTECES HIKARI Y DEJAME HACERME CARGO DE TUS PIES Y TUS BRAZOS QUE YO BAILARE! –  
De repente Hikari no sintió ni sus brazos ni sus piernas, pero estos podían moverse igual. Su demonio había tomado posesión de ellos.

- Es mi obligación bailar en este día, sepas o no quiero que bailes tú conmigo. – le susurro Gaara.

- esta… bien…- dijo mareada de tantas voces que sentía al mismo tiempo y para empeorar su cabeza, la música comenzó a sonar. Gaara se quito su traje de Kacekage quedándose solo con un traje de vestir blanco, extendiéndole la mano a su compañera.

La gente se había alejado lo suficiente formando un circulo alrededor de ellos. Valla  
Papelón.  
Los violines sonaban despacio al comienzo y a su ritmo Gaara se iba acercando a ella.  
Inconcientemente Hikari se movía al compás de aquella música tan linda. Ambos solo caminaban en un solo círculo, enfrentados, sin dejar de mirarse. Hasta que el sonido estallo. Se acercaron sin ver que el espacio que les restaba ya era poco. Frente a frente, tan cerca. Y sucedió lo inesperado. Con una mano Gaara tomo de la mano a Hikari y por la cintura con la otra.  
Ahí comenzaba la danza.  
Giros, vueltas, miradas que iban y venían. Era como volar. Aquella danza llena de sensualidad hacia que Hikari sintiera algo en el estomago o… ¿eran los ojos de Gaara que no dejaban de mirarla que provocaban esa sensación? Otro giro, y Gaara la levanta de la cintura. Esta bien, eso no lo esperaba, e hizo que una pequeña risa se le escapara.  
Enfrentados de nuevo las manos de la morocha se posaron sobre la cara de su amigo, atrayéndolo hacia su propio rostro. "maldita Kurayami, no hagas eso" le dijo mentalmente, "es que realmente tu amigo se ve muy bien". Sus rostros volvieron a alejarse. La música ya casi acababa. Gaara la hizo girar para que quedase delante de el. Poso su mano sobre su cintura y Hikari la suya sobre esa la mano aquella. Ambos se miraron. Habían acabado.  
"esos… ojos…." Pensó Gaara y al darse cuenta de que la había soltado aun se ruborizo ligeramente.  
Volvió a tomar control de todo su cuerpo, "creo que te debo otra" pensó Hikari, "ajajá no te preocupes que yo misma la cobrare" le respondió Kurayami.  
Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. La gente estaba enloquecida, ellos realmente bailaban bien. Pero apenas habían acabado otra canción empezaba. Rápidamente Gaara tomo la mano de Hikari sacándola del círculo de gente mientras otras parejas comenzaban a bailar.

– vamos – le ordeno Gaara, llevándola hacia un lugar sin tanto alboroto y además para que no los hagan bailar de nuevo.  
A Hikari se le iluminaba la cara de tan solo ver todos aquellos juegos que la rodeaban, pero no decía ni si quiera que quisiera ir.  
Ambos pararon en seco.

- ¿quieres… ir? – pregunto Gaara señalado los juegos.

- si vienes conmigo – dijo poniendo un sonrisa picara.

- no –

- Baile contigo porque me lo pediste devuélveme el favor Gaara –

- dije no –

- eso lo veremos – Tomo bruscamente la mano del pelirrojo y lo llevo hacia todos los juegos habidos y por haber.

Había que admitirlo, la había pasado bien y era la presencia de ella que lo hacia disfrutar todo aquello.  
Estaban maridados por haber ido a aquel juego que los había dejado de cabeza.

- GUAUUU ¡vamos de nuevo! ¿Si? – grito Hikari que aunque no podía mantenerse en pie quería subirse de nuevo. Gaara no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de niña feliz en la cara de su amiga.

- No, mejor acompáñame. – ambos caminaron por la noche. En un instante Gaara salto y desapareció. Hikari lo buscaba pero no vio rastro de el.

- arriba – dijo el pelirrojo. La morocha busco con la mirada y pego un salto tambien.  
Gaara estaba sentado sobre el techo del edificio mas alto de su Villa, Hikari se acomodo a su lado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. El silencio era mas tranquilo. Ambos lo preferían pero Hikari tuvo que romperlo.

- Gaara creo que ya es hora de que me valla. –

- Nunca dijiste porque no volviste –

- Bueno, es que… yo… – quiso recostarse sobre el tejado pero al hacerlo un dolor fuerte la hizo sentarse nuevamente con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué te paso en la espalda? –  
Diablos, se había dado cuenta.

- Nada, nada es que me caí y me raspe un poco…- Gaara tomo a la chica por el hombro obligándola a girar. Corrió un poco sus vendajes para poder ver las heridas.

- Gaara ¡¿que ra..?!-

- Estas heridas son profundas y no están bien curadas Hikari ¿Quién te hizo esto? –  
Ella quito las manos de Gaara y volvió a cubrirse.

- Nadie, te dije que me caí -

- claro Hikari ¿sobre vidrio? … No soy estupido. –

- ¡ya se que no eres estupido Gaara! –

- ¿¡entonces quien te hizo eso?! – ya esta enojándose.

- ¡MI PADRE! ¿Contento ahora? – se dio vuelta contendiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquellas molestas lagrimas que querían salir. Sintió como una mano la girada nuevamente. Gaara quería que ella lo mirase a los ojos, noto las ahogadas lagrimas de la morocha.

- Quédate aquí – le susurro

- No puedo –

- ¿Quién eres realmente Hikari? – esa pregunta la tomo totalmente desprevenida y al ver que ella no contestaba Gaara prosiguió – nunca me has dicho cual es tu verdadera aldea ni tu nombre completo, no sabias que eras una Jinchuriki, las cosas que para cualquier persona son comunes a ti te sorprenden como si nunca las hubieras visto y ahora me entero de que eres maltratada… ¿por tu propio padre? no entiendo quien eres Hikari –  
Aquellas palabras eran todas ciertas pero… ella tampoco sabia muy bien las respuestas toda su vida había sido pelear, escapar, esconderse, y jamás supo el por que.  
Esta bien, le diría todo lo que para ella era verdad.

- Mi verdadero nombre es Hikari Kuramayi Aktasuki bueno eso creo, jamás me lo pregunte y así llaman a mi familia, no se de donde soy, mi padre me dijo que de pequeña me había rescatado de un incendio y me adopto como hija para que sea la mejor Ninja que jamás existiese junto a él. Tengo muchos hermanos y una hermana pero no los veo mucho, mi padre siempre los manda a cumplir misiones para traer dinero. El me hace entrenar mucho y no me deja salir. Por eso me escapo. Hace poco una voz de mi cabeza comenzó a hablar conmigo, creo saber quien es, ¿mi demonio, no? Gracias a ti lo se. Eso es todo…creo.- al decir todo eso ella miraba las estrellas.  
Gaara no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente era de Aktasuki?  
No, era imposible, pero ella parecía decir la verdad.  
No pudo hablar.

- y… creo que ahora me estoy dando cuenta… de que no soy normal… Jaja… tu silencio me lo dice – le sonrío y volvió a ver el cielo – tantas estrellas como personas en el mundo… sabes… creo que nosotros somos las estrellas fugaces… hay pocas, y son peligrosas, pero al contrario de ellas… nunca seremos tan libres como lo son… –  
El silencio los dejo mudos por un rato pero Gaara lo rompió.

- Hikari no se como decirte… tu… tu… – pero no supo que decir, como decirle que su familia era… lo que era, ¿lo sabia ya talvez? – ¿Qué harás ahora?-

- Ya es hora de irme, igual no hay nadie hasta mañana por la tarde en mi casa- se levanto- Gracias por enseñarme este hermoso lugar Gaara Del Desierto, espero volver a verte pronto – le sonrío, y desapareció en una nube negra.  
Dejando un desconcentrado Gaara que solo levanto la cabeza y observo las estrellas. Justo en es momento una estrella fugaz paso por el oscuro cielo haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y una pregunta en su cabeza.

"¿Cuándo la volveré a ver?"


	4. Caceria No quiero hacerle daño

Los días pasaron, se hicieron semanas… y estos meses.  
Nunca habían descubierto a Hikari.  
Ella se encontraba entrenando en las oscuridades de lo que parecía ser una cueva.  
De pronto, Konan apareció y se acerco a Hikari.

- Tobi y Pein quiere que nos reunamos urgentemente.-  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se encontraron en una cueva donde había una inmensa estatua de múltiples ojos cerrados

- ¿Dónde estamos? – quiso saber Hikari.

- Tobi nos llamo, nos darán nuevas misiones – le respondió Hidan.

- Bien, cállense todos, he acabado de investigar y ya comenzaremos con la…. CACERIA DE JINCHURIKIS. –

A Hikari se quedo helada. Ella… ¡era una Jinchuriki!

- veo que ya estas informada sobre el tema querida Kurayami supongo que ya sabes que tu eres una de ellos ¿no?- le dijo.  
"mierda"- pensó la morocha pero aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido -"ajajá, no te preocupes no pueden hacernos nada es imposible que me saquen de ti por desgracia"-

-es imposible que puedan quitar de mi a Kurayami, mi demonio... eso me dijo ella. – dijo sin dar mas vueltas.

- perfecto veo que ya se conocen, espero que esto no genere conflictos. Bien le entregare a cada pareja una carpeta, en ella se detallan sus misiones. Cada pareja sera encargada de primero recaudar dinero y después de traer vida o muerto a el Jinchuriki que se le es asignado. Kurayami, tu serás la primera – le entrego una carpeta – debes traer al Shukaku, tienes 5 días para formar una estrategia y capturarlo comenzando desde ahora. ¡VETE Y NO NOS DECEPCIONES!- ordeno Tobi

- NO ME  decepciones, hija - dijo Pein.

- ¡si! – dicho esto desapareció.

* * *

Por primera vez tenia autorización para salir. Era temprano y decidió ponerse a leer aquella carpeta.

- "yo no abriría esa carpeta si fuera tu" –dijo la voz de su demonio.

- si claro y como crees que voy a atrapar al Shuka…- abrió la carpeta y vio la cruda realidad.  
En primer plano una foto de Gaara la dejo perpleja. En ella estaba escrito "sabaku no Gaara" contenedor del Shukaku- es… es Gaara Del Desierto…

- "si me dejas posesionarme de tu cuerpo lo Hare por ti y no tendrás que ver como lo matan" –

- ¡CALLATE MALDITA! ¡¡NO VOY A ACERLE DAÑO!! –

-"cállate tonta nos están espi…" –

- ¡CALLATE TU! –

- ¿Qué no vas a hacerle daño a quien?- esa no fue la demonio, tenia compañía, Pein la vigilaba sin que ella lo supiese.

- Pa-padre – estaba aterrorizada.

- Sabía que pasaría esto tarde o temprano. Te revelas en contra de mis órdenes, de las ordenes de la organizacion, ¡tu familia!... A pesar de tener al propio demonio de la oscuridad no puedes matar a un estupido mocoso.-

- ¡NO QUIERO A HACERLE DAÑO! – dijo, su ojos oscurecieron y Pein sabia que significaba, el chakra de su demonio se hacia ver y debía tomar medidas antes de que empeore. Sin pensarlo dos veces Pein se acerco velozmente hacia la morocha y la empujo contra un árbol, no le dio tiempo a pararse volvió a acercase a ella y con sus manos comenzó a formar distintos sellos.

- Jutsu de inmovilidad – dijo este haciendo que Hikari no pudiese moverse.  
Sin esperar se desizo de la chaqueta de la joven y a continuación rasgo su remera. Su espalda con algunas cicatrices quedo descubierta. A gran velocidad Pein comenzó a hacer múltiples sellos. Sus manos, comenzaron a iluminarse y en ese momento las apoyo sobre la espalda de la chica.

- Jutsu cambio de alma –  
Era horrible. Hikari sintió como el dolor se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sentía como si miles de agujas saliesen de dentro de si misma, se le clavaban en su exterior y la jalaban a quien sabia que lugar. Se retorcía, gritaba recibiendo solo una mirada de su padre que nada hacia.  
Apenas dejo de retorcerse Pein volvió a acercársele, realizo numerosos sellos con sus manos y solo apoyando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su espalda dijo:

-Sello de salida limitada –.

De aquella herida espalda comenzaron a brotar una imagen confusa, negra. El hombre se le alejo.

- Muy bien Kurayami ya te deje salir, levántate. – la chica le obedeció pero ya no era la misma de antes. Su cabello había crecido, en su dentadura se destacaban crecidos colmillos, sus manos parecían pequeñas garras rojas y sus ojos totalmente negros.

- Jaja hasta que por fin me sacas a pasear Pein –

– No estas paseando, estas aquí para cumplir mis ordenes-

- No cumpliré y menos si son órdenes tuyas – se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Y si te ofrezco algo a cambio?- La demonio se paro – escucha bien, el primer sello que te hice cambio tu alma de lugar con la de Hikari, pero el segundo fue para que este cambio solo dure 2 días. Si me traes al chico de la arena extenderé el tiempo del segundo sello y podrás quedarte en ese cuerpo. –

- mm…..… también bloqueaste mi fuerza, que inteligente –

- No toda, deje suficiente para que puedas enfrentarte al Shukaku. –

- Ja, ya, esta bien, te traeré al chico… espero que cumplas lo que dices.-  
Dicho esto salto hacia un árbol y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad.

* * *

_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por-por que no hay luz? No puedo ver nada.  
No puedo recordar nada. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡Puede alguien escucharme!?  
Debo levantarme. Arrg, no puedo moverme. ¿Qué… es este lugar?"_

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer. Le tomo poco tiempo encontrar la Aldea oculta de la Arena.  
Se paro a descansar. Seria mejor atacar de día, no conocía mucho aquel lugar y debía formar un plan.

"¿Qué es esto? Una… ¿reja?  
Estoy en una… ¿jaula? Ahora recuerdo, el intenso dolor, luego caí y ahora despierto aquí. ¡Mi Padre! Si, el quería que mate a alguien. ¿A quien?  
¡Kurayami! No escucho la voz de ella en mi cabeza.  
Este lugar es frío.  
Siento miedo.  
Me siento sola. Es un horrible lugar. Solo un demonio tendria que estar aquí. Por que esto parec…e una prisión.  
¡Gaara! El, ¡es la presa! Si, ya recordé, ya recordé todo.  
Mi padre, sus manos, esos sellos, Kurayami. ESTOY… PRESA DENTRO DE MI MISMA.

El sol hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente. Una diabólica sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Era hora.

Gaara estaba sentado desde temprano en su sillón, leyendo papeles, firmando otros hasta que Matsuri lo interrumpió cuando entro por la puerta.

- ¡Gaara-sama! –

- Matsuri ¿cuantas veces dije que tocaras la puerta

- lo siento Gaara-sama es que le llego un mensaje urgente –  
La joven se le acerco con un pergamino cerrado y se lo entrego.

- gracias – espero que la chicas saliese del cuarto y abrió el pergamino.

**"Gaara te espero a las salidas de Suna para decirte algo importante.  
No faltes por favor.  
Hikari."  
**

Eso realmente le extraño a Gaara.  
Iría pero a la noche.

En las afueras de la aldea el Kacekage buscaba a alguien. Y lo encontró. La morocha estaba apoyada contra un tronco dándole la espalda a su visitante.

- Hikari – dijo en voz baja Gaara.

-Pensaba que no vendrías, llevo un buen rato aquí parada sabes que no tienes que hacerme enojar. – ¿Desde cuando se dirigía a el con tanta facilidad? Algo no cerraba.

- Hikari date la vuelta – le obedeció y al verla Gaara quedo atónito – tu no eres Hikari –

- ¡EXACTO PELIRROJO!... –

* * *

_"Mierda. Tengo que hacer que Kurayami escuche mis pensamientos tal como yo escuchaba los suyos. Tengo que salir de aquí.  
Algo malo sucede.  
Tengo que ver. Tengo que tomar mis ojos nuevamente. ¿Pero… como?  
¡Maldición Hikari concéntrate!  
No puedo hacerlo. Estas… lagrimas quieren salir, mierda, hasta aquí me han seguido las desgraciadas. No. No es momento de llorar.  
Se que algo malo va a pasar.  
Debo concentrarme. DEBO CONCENTRARME..."_

* * *

La joven salto furiosamente hacia Gaara mientras desenfundaba una enorme espada negra. Pero la arena del chico fue mas rápida y evito el golpe que venia derecho a su rostro.

-ja, la arena te cuida ¿eh? –

- ¿Qué has hecho con Hikari? –

- Ey, no es divertido que no respondas mis preguntas pero ya que lo mencionas ella esta bien aquí – señalo su cabeza – pero no hablemos de ella que perdemos tiempo.-  
La espada desapareció en una nube de humo y un aura de chakra comenzó a cubrirla, en sus manos, se estiro y formo una especie de cadenas.

- Creo que primero debo atraparte y luego matarte – volvió a saltar pero mas rápido que la ultima vez. Las cadenas haciendo de látigos, pegaban la dura arena del pelirrojo.

Aquel era el comienzo del final.


	5. Pelea El nombre de Kurayami

La arena no solo hacia de armadura ante los látigos, al caer la chica, esta comenzó a salir del suelo tomándola de los pies y de los brazos.

– devuélvele su cuerpo a Hikari ahora – dijo frío Gaara.

- jaja, ¿Crees que esto me parara? Ajajá – las cadenas de sus manos comenzaron a enroscarse en la arena que la sostenía. Cuando llegaron cerca del chico Kurayami jalo de ellas. La fuerza era increíble. Tan fuerte que hizo caer a Gaara; cuando este estaba en el suelo rápidamente Kurayami salto sobre el, hizo aparecer dos espadas negras y volvió a tratar de clavárselas. Gaara la tomo con sus manos justo delante de su rostro. Cara contra cara, fuerza contra fuerza. Ambos eran casi iguales.

* * *

_"Maldición. Siento todo lo que pasa. Pero no puedo ver.  
¿Por que Kurayami esta peleando?  
Mis ojos, si tan solo pudiera volver a tomar control sobre ellos…  
Puedes hacerlo Hikari.  
Concéntrate.  
Busca tus ojos. Vamos.  
Mi mente, debo hablarle con ella. Debo pararla.  
Se que puedo.  
Soy fuerte."_

* * *

Logro voltear a aquella morocha llena de ira y salto hacia un árbol cercano. Se quedo escondido allí.

-"Mierda, es muy fuerte, ¿Que diablos le paso a Hikari? ¿Porque dejo que esta maldita tomase su cuerpo?" –

- Ya sal cobarde, ¿me tienes miedo? – Le dijo Kurayami sin recibir respuesta – ¡¡ DIJE QUE SALGAS!! – No lo dijo, lo grito con más que rabia, y sin esperar dejo que su cuerpo se consumiera en furia, en enojo, así peleaba ella, la diosa de la oscuridad, de maldad. Ese era su secreto, cada gota de furia la hacia mas poderosa. Y todo esta furia se hacia ver muy fácilmente.  
Su chakra negro aumento de tamaño, rodeándola por completo. Sus manos ya eran afiladas garras, de piel que oscurecía cada vez más. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Gaara fue que no tomaba la forma de un animal, sino que seguía siendo una persona. Eso lo aterro.  
Era imposible. ¿Justo con alguien así debía meterse? Estas cosas eran extremadamente peligrosas. Pero solo allí en el medio del miedo y la confusión el recordó el rostro de su amiga y lo que algún día ella le había dicho.

—FLASH BACK ————————————————————————————

Le sonrío y volvió a ver el cielo.  
– tantas estrellas como personas en el mundo… sabes… creo que nosotros somos las estrellas fugaces… hay pocas, y son peligrosas, pero al contrario de ellas… nunca seremos tan libres como lo son… –

—FIN FLASH BACK ——————————————————————————

No, ella no sufría como el. Ella sufría mas que el. Aquello no le gusto para nada. Ahora lo entendía, el jamás había tenido a nadie pero aun así había podido elegir un buen camino y mírenlo ahora… ¡Era el Kazekage! Pero tal vez…ella jamás había siquiera entendido quien era… y así moriría si nadie la ayudaba. No. El la ayudaría, ahora Gaara no solo se habría prometido cuidar y proteger de su propia aldea, ahora la cuidaría de ella, la ayudaría así como el risueño rubio de las 9 colas lo había ayudado a el. Lucharía por ella hasta el final.

-¡ACA ESTAS! – grito derrumbando el árbol en el que Gaara se escondía.  
Ese cayo sobre su arena y sin esperar corrió hacia la demonio. Preparo su puño y cerrando sus ojos le pego a aquella mujer. El golpe dio en el estomago haciendo que esta cayera el suelo, boca abajo, enseguida Gaara la tomo del brazo y cruzo este mismo sobre la espalda impidiéndola moverse o levantarse.  
Kurayami comenzó a reír de nuevo. Todo el chakra negro que la rodeaba comenzó a deslizarse hacia un mismo punto. Era como si fuese absorbido por el estomago de la chica, pero en realidad estaba yendo hacia el suelo quien sabe para que.  
Al llegar a este, comenzó a expandirse por todo el piso y se dividió en 5 puntos del tamaño de cualquier cabeza, haciendo que ambos quedasen encerrados dentro de ellos, formando a la vez la forma de una estrella.

De cada punto comenzaron a salir brazos o más bien, garras rojas. Kurayami río con frialdad. Aquellos brazos se dirigieron a Gaara. Querían atraparlo. Rápidamente Gaara salto de la espalda del demonio y se alejo pero los brazos lo seguían por detrás. El pelirrojo escapo de árbol en árbol tratando de evitar que esas manos lo atrapasen pero piso una rama que no estaba muy bien y cayo. Cerró los ojos y trato de invocar arena para que lo atrapase… ¡y lo logro! Quedo en el aire, miro hacia arriba pero no era arena lo que lo sostenía de los pies, sino aquellas garras rojas que trataba de evitar.  
Con fuerza, tiraron de el, jalándolo hacia el suelo de donde habían salido, cada Gaara tomando cada una de sus extremidades brazos, piernas y cabeza. Gaara sintió el fuerte impacto contra el suelo.  
Lo único que pudo ver era como una sombra se le acercaba, escucho de nuevo esa diabólica risa y sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo dejaría inconciente, pero no tanto para oír lo que la morocha le estaba diciendo.  
- Sonríe Gaara ¿a que no sabes quien puede verte en este instante? –

_

* * *

_

"Si, si.  
Aun esta borroso.  
Concéntrate más.  
Casi, puedo…ver. Casi…  
¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!  
¡NOOO! ¡¡GAARA!!  
¿Qué has hecho Kurayami?  
Por favor, basta… por favor…"

* * *

Lo llevo a cuesta hasta la guarida. Al ingresar en ella se dio cuenta que la estaban esperando, la mayoría del grupo, oscuridad, una estatua de múltiples ojos cerrados. Ella sabia que harían con el chico pero no le interesaba, porque su tiempo como humana se estaba agotando y debía se extendido.

- Déjalo delante de la estatua – le grito alguien.

- Ey, ey primero lo primero cumple con el trato Pein donde quieras que estés –

- Deja el chico y lo hare –

Hizo lo que le dijo de muy mala gana.  
De pronto la demonia comenzó a sentir como miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo y la jalaban de nuevo hacia aquella cárcel.

- HAZLO YA, NO QUEDA TIEMPO ¡DATE PRISA! –

- Lo siento, pero no cumpliré mi parte del trato, hoy –

- ¡¡¡¡ MALDITO!!!! ¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS!! – grito con furia la diosa de la oscuridad mientras caí y de desplomaba en la tierra.

Despertó.  
Podía moverse de nuevo, lo supo en cuanto sus brazos respondieron a sus órdenes y sus ojos también. Pero al ver aquella escena quiso tenerlos cerrados.  
Gaara yacía desplomado en el suelo y largas tiras de chakra celeste salían de su boca y ojos.

Horrible.

Esa palabra era la única que describía aquello.


	6. Muerte, lagrimas y un adios

Sitio miedo, luego su habitual furia.  
Corrió hacia el chico para ayudarlo sin notar que todos los miembros de aktasuki la miraban desde arriba. Extendió su brazo para tratar de quitarlo de allí pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió sus huesos.

- ¡Sal de ahí entupida, que ya casi terminamos con lo que empezaste! – grito una voz burlona, la voz de un determinado y molesto rubio.

- No, no, digan cualquier cosa pero no, por favor no me digan que fui…-  
Se oyeron risas.  
Crueles risas.

- Si, nena fuiste ¡tu! – grito alguien. Y las risas volvieron a escucharse. No podía ser cierto, ¿Realmente había dejado así a Gaara? ¿Por qué estaba allí y que rayos le estaban haciendo? Sea cual sea la respuesta estaba sufriendo y ella no querría verlo así.  
La furia causada por aquellas risas estaba a punto de sacarla de control.  
No.  
No podía perder el control, estando tan cerca de Gaara. Debía conseguir el poder del demonio pero sin que este pudiera poseerla. Pero el enojo era demasiado, no podía ver así a Gaara.  
Su chakra negro comenzó a salir, alguien iba a detenerla cuando una de las paredes estallo.  
Hikari volteo y busco a Gaara pero ya no estaba… y tampoco Deidara. Unos jóvenes y una anciana ingresaron por el enorme agujero que habían hecho, pero ella no les presto atención y envuelta en cada vez mas ira salio corriendo tras el pelirrojo sin notar que alguien la seguía.

Volteo, un rubio y un hombre de rostro cubierto efectivamente la seguían.  
Mierda, más problemas. ¿O no?

-¡GAARA! – grito el rubio lleno de furia. Talvez venían a ayudar.

- Ey niña aléjate y busca refugio – grito el mayor.

- ¡Váyanse ustedes, tengo que salvar a Gaara! –

- Te ayudaremos, estamos aquí para eso –  
Por fin, algo de ayuda. Sintió como se calmaba la furia interna pero al instante volvió a crecer. Por que vio lo que mas temía, Gaara colgaba inconsciente de la boca de uno de los pájaros de arcilla de Deidara.

- ¡GAARA! – grito Hikari asustada al no tener respuesta. Ya había llegado a su propio límite, y el enmascarado que anteriormente la seguía junto al rubio, se había dado cuenta.

- escucha niña tengo una idea de que es lo que te pasa y de quien eres, por eso te digo que te relajes y te quedes aquí iremos por Gaara pero si sigues forzándote todos terminaremos mal incluyéndote. – le dijo Kakashi.

Guauu, que clase de Ninja era aquel y como sabia lo que ella era. No supo si fue el dolor de cabeza o lo que le había dicho aquel hombre lo que la hizo tirarse en el suelo.  
Hacia tres días que no dormía y solo el chakra del demonio la estaba manteniendo, pero si esto seguía así esta misma terminaría posesionándola de nuevo.  
Debía detenerse, el peliblanco tenía razón.  
Cayó al suelo de rodillas, agitada, casi desmayada.  
A continuación, se desato la peor batalla que ella jamás había visto, el enmascarado y Deidara peleaban a muerte mientras el rubio buscaba la manera de encontrar a Gaara.  
No supo cuanto tiempo paso.  
Pero de un momento a otro todo había acabado. Deidara había escapado.  
No veía señales del rubio… ni de Gaara.  
Trato de levantarse y de abrir completamente sus ojos.  
No tenía energía.  
Busco, camino unos metros y, a lo lejos distinguió varias siluetas. Trato de correr, no pudo. Trato de caminar, casi se caía.

* * *

Naruto dejo a Gaara sobre el suelo. Estaba… ya sin vida.  
Pudo ver como una morocha extremadamente agotada trataba de acercase.  
Fue hacia ella y la ayudo.

- Ven, se que no eres mala. - le dijo tiernamente.

- ¿Qui-quien eres? –

- Eso no importa ahora – le susurro el rubio.

Apoyándola sobre su hombro la acerco a donde estaban las demás personas.  
Hikari casi no podía ver, pero borrosamente vio a una anciana, una chica de pelo rosado, otros dos morochos de grandes cejas que aunque se notaba sus diferencias de edad perecían hermanos, el hombre del rostro cubierto y otras sombras que no le presto atención.  
Fijo su mirada en el suelo.  
Y lo vio.  
Esa vez las lágrimas sin avisar comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y aunque estos se cerraban por el agotamiento, las lágrimas parecían formar dos pequeños ríos en su rostro.  
Cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo ya sin vida de su amigo. Se oyó un grito de dolor y al mismo tiempo se tendió sobre el pecho de Gaara.  
Todos observaban, algunos también con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero todo empeoro cuando recordó lo que había pasado.  
Ahora se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- "es-esto es mi culpa" – se dijo.

- ¡ESTO ES MI CULPA! … ¿Por qué? No, por favor Gaara, abre los ojos, por favor.  
No me dejes sola. No quiero. ¡NO!- gritaba la morocha – Mi culpa – repitió mirándose las manos – ya no puedo estar cerca de nadie mas – se levanto bruzadamente alejándose como si tuviera miedo de ella misma, casi tropieza con una joven de coletas, de nuevo sintió miedo, luego salio corriendo en dirección del lejano bosque que marcaba el fin de aquel desierto.

* * *

Sintió como volvía de a poco el calor a todo su cuerpo.  
Oía voces.  
No podía moverse muy bien. Pero igualmente trato de abrir sus ojerosos ojos color aguamarina. Varias personas lo rodeaban.  
El rubio lo había ayudado de nuevo, pero no solo el sino también aquella ansina que pararía tan tacaña y sin sentido, había dado su propia vida.  
Los aldeanos comenzaron a llegar. Contentos de que su líder tuviera vida.  
Luego de una pequeña oración para Chiboya- sama, Gaara noto la ausencia de alguien.  
La busco. No estaba. Y eso le preocupo.

- buscas a la chica, ¿cierto? – sintió la voz de Naruto detrás de el.  
Gaara solo siguió observando alrededor de el.

- Salio corriendo desconsolada cuando te vio muerto –

- ¿Hacia donde? – pudo pronunciar.

- Hacia la zona del bosque –  
El pelirrojo siguió observando pero ahora con tristeza por que no podía abandonar a toda aquella gente que lo estaba ayudando.

- ve, vamos, es mas importante – dijo Naruto.  
Otra vez aquel chico mostraba su mejor lado. Gaara le regalo una corta sonrisa para luego salir corriendo entre la multitud.  
No tenía demasiada energía para correr pero el bosque estaba cerca.

* * *

"no sirve de nada seguir con esto. No puedo vivir cerca de ninguna persona. Soy una amenaza. Gaara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que me dejaste sola? Si tan solo pudiera existir alguna manera…  
No cometeré este error dos veces.  
Se lo que debo hacer, no… no dos veces… debo…terminar esto."

Frente a ella había un acantilado, demasiado profundo para ver el fondo.  
Quería acabar con esa cruel vida que le había tocado.  
Pero algo la distrajo, el viento corrió las nubes de ese día tan gris y el sol la ilumino.  
No debía ser el final. No aun.

- "No es así de sencillo nena" – dijo la voz de su demonio pero la joven la ignoro – "No hay forma existente descubierta para acabar con la vida de un Jinchuriki especial como tu… debes aprender a vivir con lo que odias todo tu vida, por que tu vida no tiene final…" -

- (sonrío) sabes una cosa, si tuviera otra opción preferiría el mismo infierno antes que esto… pero ¿sabes que? Se bien lo que tengo que hacer para que no me molestes mas… – dijo Hikari decidida.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó como era la prisión en la que ahora Kurayami estaba y en la que ella estuvo hace tan poco. La veía y veía al demonio.  
Era parecida a ella, pero con ojos rojos como sangre.  
Estaba desnuda y así dejaba ver marcar en toda su piel. De su espalda una gruesa cola negra y roja, con picos se movía de aquí para allá. Jugueteando.  
Y dos alas de iguales colores yacían sobro sus hombros.  
La dueña del caos.  
Del mal. De la oscuridad.  
Oscuridad, eso significaba su nombre.  
Encerrada dentro de ella.  
Una fina línea de luz iluminaba a aquel monstruo. Hikari se acerco a donde provenía esa pequeña luz.  
Esa era la conexión entre ambas.  
La tapo con su mano. Y escucho un grito de rabia.  
Volvió en si.  
Había logrado cerrar la conexión que hacia que Kurayami pudiera comunicarse con ella.  
Ya no la molestaría. Ya no la engañaría.

- Si no puedo terminar con esta vida sin sentido, será mejor que aprenda a vivir correctamente. – Se dijo así misma.  
Junto al precipicio, un arbusto espinoso rasgo su camiseta cuando la joven pasó por su lado. Y siguió con su camino.

Gaara la buscaba pero no la veía por ningún lado.  
Se acerco al precipicio que daba al lago y su rostro palideció al ver lo que en un árbol colgaba.  
Un trozo verde de ropa se movía con el viento enganchado en una rama.

-"No" -pensó -"es imposible"-  
Se acerco. Era de ella.  
Se arrojo de aquel sitio, era lo primero que paso por su mente. No podía ser.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito alarmado.  
No hubo respuesta, ella ya estaba lejos.

Mucho mas abajo, al final del acantilado, en el tranquilo río, se escucho es caer de una gota. No era lluvia.

Una gota de tristeza que había caída del rostro del Kacekage, después de tanto tiempo sin derramar lagrimas.  
**Lagrimas… ambos las odiaban tanto, pero ese día ninguno de los dos había podido evadirlas.**


	7. 2 años

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Era una tranquila aldea. Tal vez aburrida pero tranquila y bonita.  
La aldea de la estrella tenía una nueva kage. Ya todos la conocían. Dos años atrás ella había llegado, en fin de la cansadora búsqueda de su pasado. Tiempo después supo toda la verdad, la aldea la conocía pero nadie le temía, la aceptaron. Le brindaron un hogar, comida y la mejor educación que jamás ella pudo tener, al poco tiempo era chunin y más tarde le encargaron dos pequeños como alumnos. Cansador, realmente no tenia buena fama de sensei y menos con niños pequeños, pero aun así, al poco tiempo, se llevo la gran sorpresa de que la aldea la había escogido como la nueva Hoshikage (viene a ser la Hokage de la aldea de la estrella)  
Y allí estaba, distraída observando su aldea, pensando en su pasado.

* * *

-FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allí estaba, una anciana esperándola y ella cansada de viajar sin dirección.  
Había pasado los últimos días robando libros y pergaminos acerca de los demonios y los jinchirikis. En unos encontró el demonio "Shukaku", luego a Kyubii y muchos otros.  
Pero después de buscar tanto consiguió lo que buscaba: "KURAYAMI" decía un viejo y gris pergamino.  
Al leerlo, su mente por fin se aclaro

**Demonio: Kurayami. (en español: Oscuridad)  
Elemento/s: Diosa de la maldad, dominadora de las sombras.  
Edad: Información no encontrada. Se cree que existe desde el nacimiento de la luz, el comienzo de los tiempos.  
Portadora: Hikari (curiosamente su nombre significa Luz, apellido desconocido)  
Paradero: La joven portadora, nace el la aldea de la aldea. Tiempo después es secuestrada. Actualmente se cree que es ermitaña.  
Edad: De 15 a 17 años.  
Forma de destrucción: Inexistente aun.**

Desde ese día se encamino en búsqueda de la aldea de la estrella. Después de 3 meses dio con ella.  
Una anciana sabia que vendría, la esperaba, toda la aldea la esperaba.  
Hikari tenía su cabello largo y descuidado, una pequeña mochila en su espalda y su vieja ropa gastada, inservible.

- Por fin llegas Hikari- sama, te hemos esperado desde hace tiempo. –  
- "¡¿Quien es esta vieja?!" ¿Como sabe mi nombre señora?-

- Querida Hikari, se que no tienes idea de quien soy, por eso seré breve: soy tu abuela –

- ¿Qu-que? –

- Vamos, ven con tu abuela a cambiarte y arreglarte hoy será un largo día – dicho esto la anciana se dio vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces Hikari la siguió como por instinto. Ella muy en el fondo sentía que en verdad era su abuela.

-FIN FLASH BACK.-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonó la puerta sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos.

- Hika querida ya esta la cena, vamos

- s-si oba san-

- ¿Otra vez pensando en ese chico? –

- ¡Oba san! No lo menciones, si? –

- Ajajá ja, de acuerdo de acuerdo…-

* * *

De nuevo, se acostaba tarde. Temari se había cansado de la actitud de su hermano menor. Parecía "obsesionado" con aquello. Al terminar las labores de Kazekage investigaba sobre aquella chica que todos creían muerta, pero que jamás habían encontrado su cuerpo.  
No.  
No estaba muerta. De eso el estaba mas que seguro. La sabia, lo sentía. Por eso es que investigaba casi no dormía, tratando de encontrar el paradero de la morocha. Pero no solo eso, sino tanbien que buscaba una "cura" para su problema.  
El sabia que si ella seguía viva, se habría marchado para no hacerle daño a nadie mas, pero el necesitaba decirle que estaba vivo, para eso debía encontrarla.

- ya Gaara, deja esto un rato y duerme bien una vez en tu vida – suplico Temari.

- Temari, ya te explique las cosas, no insistas-  
- Es que, no lo ves Gaara? Estas sufriendo, deja esto y Sige con tu vida –  
En medio de los sermones diarios que Temari le daba a Gaara, Kankuro entro a la habitación corriendo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Kankuro! –

- Lo siento Temari es que tengo buenas noticias. –

- Kankuro no molestes y lárgate, estoy ocupado. – dijo Gaara

- Estoy seguro de que esto te interesara: un nuevo Kage tomo el cargo en la aldea oculta de la estrella. –

- ¿Y a mí que me importa eso? – dijo fríamente.

- OK, creí que te interesaría saber que su nombre es igual al de la chica que tanto buscas –  
Soltó los papeles y levanto la vista.

- ¿Que dices? -

- Hikari, Gaara. Encaja en la descripción perfectamente y, por lo que se, es una Jinchuriki, ¡Debe ser ella! – dijo tiernamente Kankuro.

- ¡NO, NO Y NO! Gaara ya te hizo mal una vez no dejare que te haga daño de nuevo! – grito Temari.  
Gaara se levanto, fue hasta la puerta y le hizo seña a Kankuro para que lo siguiera pero antes miro a su hermana:

- ¿Qué no entiendes Temari? Me hace daño saber que esta viva y no puede siquiera decirle que yo también lo estoy. – dicho esto cerro la puerta.  
Tardo tres semanas pero consiguió toda la información que necesitaba. Tenia todo, solo había un pregunta en su cabeza que no podía encontrarle respuesta fija… ¡¿Cómo iba a salir de la aldea de la arena para buscarla si el era el Kacekage?!  
Mierda.  
Pequeño detalle.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar, habían pasado dos años desde que la morocha los había abandonado.  
Un hombre empuñaba un filoso kunai y jugueteaba con el.  
Con odio, con rabia.  
Debían capturarla ahora, averiguar como extraer de ella el espíritu de la oscuridad.  
Hasta ahora no existía formula para la clase de Jinchuriki como ella, no era uno normal.  
La mayoría de los jóvenes eran poseídos por almas de animales, espíritus de demonios silvestres.  
Claro, solo existen en el mundo dos espíritus o demonios humanos.  
Hikari & Kurayami, Luz y Oscuridad. Las hermanas gemelas totalmente opuestas, hijas del sol y la luna.  
Hikari, llamada también como nuestra morocha, era una demonio buena, que nadie sabia de su paradero, pero Kurayami, en cambio era la diosa del caos, debía estar presa en algún lado y estaba dentro de nuestra morocha.  
El mismo nombre.

-"Extraña coincidencia"- pensó Pein.- "Dos malditos años y aun no descubrimos como liberar a Kurayami, no importa, avanzamos en la investigaciones, falta poco…."-  
Seguía pensando con una cínica sonrisa.  
De golpe, se paro.

- ¡Escuchaste Hikari te falta poco! – grito para la nada arrojando el kunai hacia un rayo de luz que se marcaba en el piso.

* * *

-"¡ODIO TODO ESTO"- pensaba una furiosa Temari, mientras caminaba y acompañaba a sus hermanos a la aldea de la estrella.  
Ninguno hablaba, Kankuro tenía miedo de que si decía la más minima palabra, Temari lo abofeteara. Ella no quería venir en esta misión, pero Gaara la obligo. Menos si la misión se basaba en el rescate de la chica que ella detestaba por haber hecho sufrir tanto a su pequeña familia y más aun a su pequeño hermano.  
Gaara había logrado salir de la aldea dejando como suplente a un Shinobi. Pero no fue tan fácil, todo el consejo se oponía a menos que el fuera acompañado por los 10 mejores Ninjas de la aldea, pero el propuso que sus hermanos, como eran excelentes shinobis, debía acompañarlos y así tener mas discreción.  
Todo un éxito. Pero debió mentir sobre la finalidad de la misión, el dijo que era para establecer alianzas con la nueva Kage.  
Solo estaban a 5 días de aquella aldea. Debían atravesar un denso y espinoso bosque saltando de rama en rama durante 5 largos días.  
No importaba.  
Por fin Gaara sabría la verdad. El estaba seguro de que su amiga estaba viva.  
Pero… una pregunta nublo su mente… ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Peor aun, ¿Y si ella ya tenia una vida formada? ¿Si ya se había olvidado de el? ¿Si… ESTABA COMPROMETIDA CON ALGUIEN MAS?  
No supo como surgió la ultima pero no le gusto.

Pero por que no debería gustarle, ella estaría siendo feliz ¿no?

NO.

La simple idea de verla en los brazos de otro lo hizo enojar.

- Gaa-Gaara… ¿estas bien? – pregunto con cara de miedo Kankuro.

- EE? ¿Por que? -

- Por que acabas de saltar con fuerza y quebraste una rama… y eso que parecía gruesa… –

- Ah, eso. Estoy bien – dijo indiferente.


	8. Mirame, creeme, ¡ESTOY VIVO!

_"No se por que, pero hoy me levante muy extraña. Siento… que algo va a pasar.  
No se si bueno o malo.  
Pero algo va a pasar, estoy segura"_

- ¡Hikari- sama – dijo un joven rubio que entraba agitado por la puerta de la kage.

- ¿Qué paso Sora? –

- Dos hombres y una mujer la buscan en la entrada dicen ser de rangos muy altos de la aldea de la arena –

- ¿¡De Suna!? Imposible…- sus ojos ya no podían contener la sorpresa.

- Es así mi lady... -

* * *

Llegaron más rápido. En 3 días sin descanso, para ser mas exactos.  
Temari no podía casi respirar del cansancio, Kankuro sentía dolores en las piernas pero Gaara, nada.  
La entrada de la aldea de la Estrella, tenia forma…. ¡De estrella! En tonos azules.  
Había naturaleza por doquier. Flores y pájaros, imposibles de contar, en especial una flor blanca de cinco puntas que resaltaba de los arbustos verde musgo.

No se necesitaba se una aldea tan grande si la belleza la rodeaba así.  
Ya bastaba con eso.  
Y ya Gaara se sentía a gusto, sin descaro. Claro, aunque aun los guardias no lo dejaran pasar.

– le digo que el es el Kacekage de Suna! Y necesita hablar con la kage de su aldea. –  
Decía una fastidiada Temari que parecía discutir con los guardias.

- Señorita cálmese, en estos momentos esta viniendo…-

- A VER, AVER ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA RUBIA GRITONA? –

Grito la morocha saltando hacia Temari.  
Era su voz. Esa voz que ansiaba tanto escuchar. Hizo que Gaara girase con velocidad para encontrarla.  
No solo Gaara se quedo boca abierta, Kankuro también y aun mas Temari ante aquella hermosa chica.  
Cabellos hasta la cintura ondulando en el viento.  
Un cuerpo envidiable. Cintura perfecta, pechos… bueno la cara de Kankuro ya lo decía todo, sus ojos delineados resaltaban aun mas. Vestida escasamente con ropa de batalla especial para las kunoichis, compuesta por un pequeño kimono cómodo, con escote y bastante corto. Y una armadura en la cintura y ambos brazos.  
A esa Kage le gustaba vestirse bien.

Pero además de verse hipnotizado por su belleza, Gaara no podía creer que fuera Hikari.  
Al ver a Temari la morocha la reconoció al instante. Miro a los otros dos hombres que la acompañaban… Kankuro…y…  
- Gaa… Gaa…- sus ojos de dieron vueltas y la Hoshikage cayo desmayada al suelo, para ella Gaara seguía muerto, jamás se había enterado de lo que paso luego de su despedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 HORAS DEPUES.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche estaba cayendo. Nadie sabia por que la Hoshikage había reaccionado así, claro excepto los jóvenes de la arena. Ellos le explicaron la situación a la abuela de Hikari.  
Era extraño pero esta les creyó todo.  
La mareada joven se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, las cortinas estaban entrecerradas y los últimos rayos del sol del día iluminaban su rostro.  
Detrás de la puerta dos personas hablaban.

- Por favor, déjeme entrar a ver como se encuentra Aiko-sama- dijo Gaara haciendo una referencia.

-Vamos, pasa pelirrojo.-  
Eso de pelirrojo le sonaba tan familiar.  
Gaara entro despacio, sin hacer casi ruido.  
Vio a la joven acostada, perdida en un sueño profundo. Sus ojos bajaron y observaron su cuerpo. La vio… tan… tan sexy. Al darse cuenta de su propio pensamiento se ruborizo y dio un brusco paso hacia atrás chocando contra una silla que había.  
El ruido molesto a Hikari, despertándola.  
Gaara se quedo inmóvil.  
La morocha se sentó sobre la cama, su vista recorrió la habitación y se topo con aquel chico.

- Es… imposible…- dijo volviéndose a marear.

- Hikari, no… no te desmayes, mírame. –

- ¿Gaara? ¿Qué esta pasan…–  
Gaara se sentó junto a Hikari y tapo su boca. Cuando los ojos de la chica se tranquilizaron Gaara deslizo su mano hacia el mentón de ella.

- Hikari…- susurro- estoy vivo… mereces una explicación pero yo merezco también saber porque te fuiste-

- Gaara, no entiendo, yo… yo me fui por te creí muerto y si me quedaba allí temía que pudiera seguir haciendo daño… antes de eso… había pensaba en… bueno, matarme, no podía aceptar la idea de que yo cause tu muerte, era horrible, no merecía vivir…- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- No digas cosas semejantes. – volvió a cerrarle la boca – si estarías muerta yo también lo estaría. Hikari pase todo este tiempo tratando de buscar señales de tu existencia. No podía creer que te hubieses suicidado cuando vi aquel pedazo de tu ropa colgando de la rama del acantilado.  
Me sentí, horrible y estupido por no habértelo impedido, por no haber estado ahí protegiéndote, me tengo prometido protegerte Hikari. –

El silencio reino en la habitación.  
Los ojos de ambos se miraban fijamente, en la oscuridad. Los ojos agua marina de Gaara resaltaban en esa penumbra.  
Gaara bajo la mano. Toco los labios de Hikari, despacio, suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos.  
Y despacio, sus cabezas se acercaron. Sus alientos se juntaron. Sus labios se rozaron dándole vida a su primer beso. Despacio. En aquella hermosa oscuridad. La mano de Gaara bajo hacia el cuello de Hikari, hacia la nuca, enredándose con sus cabellos. Moviendo la cabeza de la chica para hacer el beso mas apasionado. Se acostaron sin dejar de besarse, pero al instante tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar un poco.  
Gaara se encontraba encima de Hikari, se miraron de nuevo y por la mejilla de la morocha una fría lagrima rozo la mano del chico.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo asustado.

- Nada malo –

- ¿Por qué lloras? –

- (riendo) No se, pero no estoy triste, estoy feliz… feliz de que estés vivo Gaara –

El la abrazo fuertemente. Ella correspondió su abrazo y allí en medio de la noche, ambos se quedaron dormidos en un sueño perfecto, que Gaara  
hace rato que no tenia, que Hikari hace rato que no sentía. Ella siempre tenía pesadillas. Pero esa vez el sueño era perfecto.

Perfecto


	9. La cena

Abrió sus ojerosos ojos y se vio en la que no era su cama.  
Segundos después recordó lo que había pasado. Entonces, ahí si, busco a la morocha con la cual había soñado. Pero no la encontró en la cama.

- Ey pelirrojo – le dijo burlonamente – Acá estoy -  
Volteo y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, sentada en el marco del ventanal. Llevando su chaqueta. Recordó que antes de dormirse el se la había quitado para taparla, ya que, la sabana no estaba cerca y por nada del mundo se levantaría de aquel sitio.

- Sal de ahí, te caerás…- dijo no muy convencido.

- Estas hablando con la Hoshikage de la Aldea de la Estrella – se levanto, parándose sobre el ventanal – ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? –

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya quieres que me valla? –

- Vamos tonto, es para que hagamos algo jun…-  
Pero el sonido de la puerta no la dejo terminar.

- ¡Hikari, querida levántate, ven a desayunar! –  
"AUCH" ambos pensaron lo mismo.

- Gaara si mi abuela te ve y peor si te ve ahí acostado en MI cama, no te mata a vos si no a mi también – dijo en voz baja.  
Rápidamente Gaara se levanto y se dirigió hacia el ventanal para irse, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Hikari.

- Te veo en el desayuno –  
Medio segundo después la abuela Aiko entro al cuarto al no recibir respuesta de su nieta.

- Hikari por todos los cielos ven a desayunar- dijo y al ver que su nieta estaba bien se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero…- Ah por cierto, la chaqueta de Gaara te hace ver mas gorda, dile que si lo veo por acá de nuevo tiene los días contados.- dijo con una sonrisa y se marcho.

- Doble AUCH –

Después del desayuno Hikari no pudo volver a ver a Gaara, y además debía ocuparse de los asuntos de su oficina.  
Tomo un baño, se vistió y se dirigió a esta pero al abrir la puerta…  
- Por fin llega Hikari-sama – dijo Gaara el cual no estaba solo sino también estaban su abuela, Kankuro y Temari, la cual la miraba como si ella fuese una intrusa.

- Bien, bien, bien… ¿a que se debe esta visita? – preguntó la morocha confusa

- Venimos a arreglar ciertas cosas- respondió la vieja Aiko – como por ejemplo la relación entre dos Kages de "diferentes aldeas" –  
Cierto. Ambos eran Kages, no podían estar juntos. A no ser que….

- A no ser que… ambos contraigan matrimonio y hagan de estas, aldeas aliadas. – prosiguió Aiko. Los ojos de Gaara y Hikari de abrieron como platos.

- … – (Gaara)

- Un minuto, es muy temprano para… – dijo Hikari.

- Bueno, bueno mejor me voy hay mucho que hacer… ah por cierto Hikari solo por hoy tienes el día libre.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Esta loca – menciono Kankuro.

- COF, COF – tosió a propósito el pelirrojo.

- Bien mejor vamos a dar un paseo… – dijo Kankuro llevándose a Temari

- Kankuro ESPE…- grito la rubia y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.  
Y solo se escucho el silencio.  
Gaara la observaba descaradamente, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ejem… bueno…- dijo la morocha tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.  
Rápidamente Gaara desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella.

- Bueno ¿Qué? No vas a irte o ¿si?- le susurro al oído, acariciándole el cabello.

- Bueno… tengo el día libre… eso iba a decir…-

- Entonces vamos a hacer que sea el mejor día de tu vida. – volvió a susurrar y al terminar le beso el cuello – Te pasare a buscar a las 10 en punto. –  
Dijo y se marcho.  
En ese momento Hikari sintió cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, se toco el cuello.  
Guauu… jamás se había sentido de aquella forma. ¡Si quisiera podría derribar 100 muros chinos!  
Bueno, no tantos…pensó sonriendo por su ironía.

* * *

Se baño y cambio.  
Kankuro le había prestado una camisa negra y lo complemento con unos jeans que el tenia y sus zapatos negros.  
Ella ya estaba bañada desde temprano.

-"Te pasare a buscar a las 10" – le dijo y desapareció.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo por lo menos a donde iríamos? ¡No se que ponerme abuela!-

- Ay por favor Hikari ponte un vestido y deja de dar vueltas – dijo ya cansada de los reproches de su nieta.

- ¿vestido? No, no tengo ninguno – dijo enojada

- sabría que dirías algo como eso, ya me ocupe querida…- dijo sacando una bolsa del comercio de la aldea que tenia la mas bella ropa formal de todo el lugar.  
Saco de su interior un kimono azul con tonos aguamarina y negros.

- te compre esto…–

- Un… kimono…– la verdad era que detestaba los kimonos.

- Pruébatelo y después vemos…-

- Buuuf… esta bien…-

**TOC, TOC.**

Sonó la puerta.  
Los nervios de Hikari aumentaron en cuestión de segundos. Jamás se había sentido así…

- "bien Hikari, tranquila es solo una cita, tu primera cita para ser especificas. Todo va a estar bien, no hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa…"-pensaba la morocha pero fue interrumpida por el grito de su abuela.

- ¡Hikari deja de hacer tonterías que ya esta Gaara! –

- "Ay abuela yo te quiero, pero a veces eres Tan…. ¡QUE! ¡¿YA LLEGO?!" –

La joven salio de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la escalera, casi no podía caminar de los nervios que tenia. Tomo la baranda por miedo a caerse, la verdad era difícil caminar con esos tacos raros. Y lo vio. Estaba… era perfecto.  
Ella bajo lentamente. Los ojos aguamarina del chico se abrieron como platos al verla. Ese kimono azul le sentaba realmente bien. Recordó cuando el había bailado Tango con su chica. "desearía que eso volviera a suceder" se dijo y sonrío pícaramente.  
Despacio, bajo la escalera para encontrarse con la mano del pelirrojo.  
Calida mano.

- Estas… hermosa – le dijo al tomar la suya.

- Gracias –

- Bueno, antes de las 2 de la mañana me la traes ok pelirrojo? Ahora lárguense – dijo Aiko y los saco afuera.

- Me agrada tu abuela.-

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Ya veras – le susurro – pero antes, ya que te veo tan arreglada quisiera hacer algo…-

- …¿Algo?…-

* * *

- Gaara… voy a matarte…- dijo la morocha mientras sostenía un pequeño paraguas típico como el que llevaban las modelos japonesas.

- Vamos solo quiero una foto…-

- ¡No! Estoy ridícula, odios los kimonos en especial es…- pero no pudo terminar su inaguantable queja ya que el pelirrojo, a la velocidad de la luz, se le había acercado y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Vamos princesa… solo una… para mi…- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Agr.… eso es trampa no por que sea tu novi… – pero no puedo terminar de decirlo… ¡¿REALMENTE ERA SU NOVIA?! Auch…

- Dilo…-

- Nogrdsvisda – no podía, la vergüenza era máxima pero ¿por que?

- Quiero que lo digas Hikari – pronuncio el pelirrojo acariciando su mejilla – además tu ya eres mía… MI novia, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Tu… novia… – dijo totalmente roja haciendo que Gaara riera por lo bajo.

- No te rias nunca hice algo asi. – el sonrojo aumento.

- Es que, te ves tan hermosa cuando estas sonrojada. – volvió a reír.

- Esta bien toma la maldita foto de una vez ante de que me arrepienta. –

* * *

Caminaron varias calles. Gaara había estado todo el día averiguando por restaurantes y lugares similares pero ninguno le había gustado. Al final de la tarde parecía haberse resignado de la búsqueda hasta que se topo con el lugar perfecto.

- cierra los ojos. – le dijo a su chica tapándoselos.  
Sintió como esas calidas manos cubrieron su rostro rápidamente y caminaron.

- Bien llegamos – suavemente quito sus manos.

- Guuuauuu…- dijo la morocha quedándose boca abierta.  
Un sauce llorón enorme, cuyas flores blancas estaban florecidas perfectamente, resguardaba una mesa y dos sillas preparadas para ellos dos. Velas los esperaban y un cautivador aroma de comida recién hecha.  
El se le adelantó, y corrió la silla de la joven para que se sentara provocándole una sonrisa a esta. Al instante probaron la comida.

- Mmm…… esto se ve delicioso ¿Dónde lo compraste? –

- EE… yo lo hice…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- GAARA, COCINAS PERFECTO. Guauu! ¿Qué no sabes hacer? –

- Alejarme de ti…gracias –dijo apenas sonrojado y en un susurro pero que Hikari había oído.  
Pasaron toda la cena hablándose acerca de lo que habían hecho los últimos dos años.  
Ella le contó que había estudiado y recuperado el tiempo que había perdido y se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran capacidad de combate y estrategia. El le contó acerca de Aktasuki y que ya habían atrapado a la mayoría de los jichurikis, de que su aldea había progresado bastante pero no le dijo que aquellos dos años había buscado permanentemente información sobre ella.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste Gaara? – el pelirrojo justo estaba bebiendo un sorbo de liquido y casi se atragantaba.

- La verdad… es que… bueno… –no pudo evitar sonrojarse- bueno yo te estaba buscando ya que no encontrábamos tu… tu cuerpo Hikari, creí que te habías caído del acantilado hacia el río pero estaba seguro de que seguías viva. Todos me decían que te olvidase… pero no podía. Por alguna razón algo me decía que debía encontrarte, que te buscara, que tu también me buscabas… – dijo sin mirarla.  
Ella quedo atónita por unos segundos y luego le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

- Sabes Gaara, tienes razón, yo también sabia que estabas vivo. –

Luego de comer ambos caminaron por un sendero, por medio de pastizales llenos de luciérnagas.

- Si te pones a pensar… mi abuela tiene razón Gaara. – le dijo seriamente la joven.

- Se lo que dirás… pero no me importa – contesto fríamente. Esta frialdad que a ella tanto le gustaba. – No me importa que no este permitido que los Kages estén juntos ¿de acuerdo?- ahora su sonrojo era perfectamente visible.  
Gaara se paro en seco ya estaban frente la entrada de la casa de la morocha. La despidió con un tierno y corto beso y espero a que la joven entrara, auque en lugar de entrar, la joven solo salto hacia el balcón de su cuarto y cerró sus ventanas.  
Estaba muy contento.  
Jamás había estado de esa forma. Aunque hubiese querido entrar y seguir con su chica, camino hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación pero algo lo detuvo.  
Un sonido.  
¿Música? ¿Una… guitarra?  
Las puertas del balcón se abrieron y Hikari se asomo con una guitarra acústica colgando de su hombro.

- _**Veía mi respiración entrecortada,  
Sentía ansiedad de buscar y no ver nada  
Añoraba poder tener  
Una vida mejorada.**_

_**Dueña de la oscuridad,  
Habilidades solo para matar.  
Solo quería escapar,  
De mi tristeza sin final.**_

_**Y caminaba como zombie sin tener salida,  
Acelerada, aturdida,  
Tras un tesoro que,  
De sentido a mi vida.**_

_**Seguía buscando en un imperio,  
Claridad y solo había almas mezquinas.**_

_**Eres la luz de mi cuidad,  
Capaz de iluminar mis sombras.  
Estrella fugaz, das sentido a mi vida,  
Ya no me dejes sola… **_

Terminada la canción para el chico Hikari le hizo seña de que subiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces el pelirrojo la obedeció.  
Otra vez, ambos habían dormido juntos, abrazados, envueltos en ternura. Yo no existía el dolor, ya no existía la oscuridad entre ellos dos.

- Gracias – dijo Gaara besando la frente de su morocha.

Y quedándose profundamente dormido


	10. SOL Y Luna Ella regreso

Se despertaron, juntos, de nuevo.

Gaara abrió los ojos, ella aun dormía. La observo, sus ojos, su boca, sus pestañas… se dio cuenta que jamás había mirado las pestañas de cualquier otra persona y, en ese instante, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

Se despertó, y se sorprendió de cómo Gaara la miraba.

¿A que se debe esa cara de tonto? – dijo jugueteando.

… -

Gaa…- pero no pudo terminar, el pelirrojo la beso fuertemente los labios de la morocha, ferozmente. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, ambos sonrieron. Pero al instante Gaara se puso serio.

¿Qué sucede? -

Mañana es la fecha limite… debo regresar…-

… Esto no será nada fácil… - dijo tristemente.

Lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. – se levanto de la cama rápidamente – vamos a tu oficina. –

¿Para que? –

Debemos preparar los papeles para la alianza de nuestras aldeas….así tendré mas excusas para visitar la aldea de la estrella… - sonrío pícaramente.

* * *

El atardecer cayó sobre la pequeña aldea. Temari miraba seriamente a Hikari, Kankuro trataba de calmarla y Gaara aun no aparecía.

¿Dónde esta? debemos marcharnos – dijo una Temari que estaba a punto de estallar.

Tranquila Temari – le dijo Hikari.

Tu no me hables..! –

Eeeh chicas ahí esta Gaara –

Gaara estaba completamente diferente. La principal diferencia que sus hermanos notaron era su sonrisa. Estaba… SONRIENDO.

Con un saco largo, sin ninguna otra cosa que vendajes hasta mas arriba de su ombligo pero mostrando su físico perfecto y colgando de su hombro un bolso.

Kankuro saludo con un abrazo a Hikari

Ey, gracias por… hacerlo sonreír… - le susurro guiñándole un ojo – ignora a Temari ya se la pasara. –

la rubia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Kankuro la siguió para dejar solo a su hermano.

Te ves bien – dijo la morocha.

Fue un regalo de tu abuela –

Ella solo lo miro sonriendo.

este… es mi regalo. – dijo quitándose un colar del cuello. Un sol y una luna pequeños parecían pegadas, parecían solo un collar. Pero al tirar de estas dos cadenas se vieron despegando ambas figuras. Hikari abrió el gancho de la cadena, se la puso a Gaara y volvió a cerrarlo. Ambos quedaron muy cerca.

….sabes… el significado de esto Gaara? – le pregunto apenas sonrojada

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Tu eres mi sol, mi luz… - ahora si estaba sonrojada. Gaara sonrío tiernamente.

Y tu la mía - tomo su barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso, luego la miro.

Voy a echarte de menos demasiado… - tomo su cintura y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de la chica. Esta vez la beso con más pasión. Gaara no soportaba aquello pero no podía hacer nada aun.

De noche deja abiertas las ventanas –

Lo Hare – dijo y desapareció en un remolino de arena, la cual se alejaba con el viento, pero antes un brazo de arena acaricio el rostro de la joven.

* * *

¿quiere que mate al chico senpai? –

No, deja que se valla. No lo parece pero el mocoso es fuerte. –

De acuerdo –

Parecía solo un rostro, pero en realidad eran dos las personas que espiaban desde la oscuridad.

Un rubio y un enmascarado. Espiaban a la morocha que se despedía de su chico.

¿por cuanto tiempo debemos espiarla sempai? –

Por unos días… hay que saber cuanto aumento su nivel. –

¿Y luego? –

Luego… (una cínica sonrisa se formo en su rostro) luego, le avisaremos a Nagato-sama. –

Extraerá a Kurayami ¿no? –

Exacto Tobi –

¿Cómo, se que obtuvo la "formula" pero no se como…-

Ni te lo imaginas…. De la manera mas sádica y espectacular que puedas siquiera imaginar…-

Hugh, mal por ella. –

Los únicos ojos de ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del denso bosque.

Quien sabe cuando ocurriría lo peor.

Olía a sangre, un frío escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hikari. Estaba anocheciendo se dispuso a dar su usual paseo por la aldea para controlar todo.

Nada fuera de lugar. O eso pensaba.

* * *

En su entrenamiento diario Hikari se sintió diferente.

Su chacra estaba distinta a lo habitual.

Decidió entrenar con su katana. Al convocarla esta era totalmente negra.

No le dio importancia. Continuo.

En medio del bosque entreno con los postes. Se sintió rara.

Su chakra comenzó a fluir de su interior sin previo aviso.

Sintió sed.

Continúo entrenarnos. Su velocidad aumento, su fuerza se incremento. Algo andaba mal. "acá algo anda mal" pensó.

Le dolió la cabeza una punzada en las sienes casi la hizo desmayar.

Su vista se nublo. Y lo único que pudo escuchar fue una risa familiar.

No, no era una risa. Era… eran carcajadas.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba en el hospital. Su abuela estaba a su lado.

Hika…-

Que…que paso? –

No se, eso iba a preguntarte. Hikari, algo anda mal – _"por supuesto que algo anda mal ERES TU VIEJA" - _

¿Disculpa que dijiste abuela? – su cabeza comenzó a dolor de nuevo. Había escuchado una voz y no era de su abuela.

Que algo va mal, mírate…- le extendió un espejo.

Hikari lo tomo y se miro.

Ojos, boca, nariz… estaba todo… y mas.

Unas manchas negras contorneadas de rojo sangre surcaban su cara.

¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!?- _"¡diablos! tu lo respondiste jajaja" _la cabeza dolió aun mas.

No sabemos, te examinamos pero no encontramos respuesta coherente para esto…a no ser que…

No, no lo digas. No puede ser ella esta sellada no puede salir. –

Es que no hay repuesta. Ahora quiero que duermas. Tengo que irme.-

¿A dónde? –

Aaa… una reunión… nuestro consejo… decidió reunirse…-

Pero… ¿por que?

Lo siento Hikari no puedo decirte- dijo y cerro la puerta_.-"te van a echar_" se burlo alguien.

El dolor de cabeza aumento, su vista oscureció de nuevo y se quedo dormida. Un ángel blanco y un demonio negro se peleaban en una pesadilla. Uno gritaba, el otro gruñía.

Era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos parecían muy fuertes.

Hikari no podía verles el rostro pero a una la reconocía, Karuyami. La otra… también era una mujer. De cabellos blancos. Brillantes, parecido a perlas.

De pronto, la extraña se dio vuelta.

Hikari no pudo creer lo que veía. Era… era…

Despertó.

era…yo…- se dijo así misma.

Se levanto y se miro en un espejo de pie. Su rostro estaba cubierto de marcas negras.

¿Era su imaginación o habían crecido?

"_¿que nos ves morocha, tan hermosas somos?" _

Esa voz. No, de nuevo no. Ella, que estaba pasando.

Kurayami – dijo decidida.

"hasta que contestas linda" –

Rápidamente Hikari invoco el sello para encerrar a Kurayami dentro de ella. Como había hecho tiempo atrás.

"_No, no, no. Eso no te va a servir. Estamos unidas no lo entiendes? No te molestare, es mas, te propongo algo, trabajemos juntas. Estoy condenada a estar contigo una eternidad así que…"-_

Hazme reír –

"ríe entonces morocha. Cambiando de tema… la has visto ¿no?" –

¿Disculpa? –

"Pufff… ¡A la de pelo blanco! ¿La viste? Me es familiar…. Pero no la reconozco… era idéntica a ti"-

Hikari pensó, la demonio se refería a sus sueños. Si. Claro que la vio. Creía que era ella misma.

¿Que significa eso? ¿Por que tenia pelo blanco? ¿Por que peleaba contigo? –

"Despacio niña, yo no tengo ninguna de esas respuestas" –

Piérdete –

"Y tu vete a dormir, estas cansada." – se estaba… ¿Preocupando por ella?

¿Que era lo que escondía esta vez Kurayami?

* * *

-¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Tobi jugueteando con una ardilla.

- creo que el demonio logro romper el sello – contesto Deidara.

- ¿Y ahora? –

- Es hora de llamar a Pein -


	11. Mal presentimiento

**TOC TOC**

adelante – dijo el Kacekage.

Gaara-sama, tenemos noticias urgentes de Konoha, sucedió algo terrible-

¿Qué paso Matsuri? –

Otro sannin señor… otro ha muerto… -

¡¿Qué?! – se alarmo.

El gran Jiraiya-sama en manos de un Akasuki –

…Oh… maldición… esos…-

¿Asistirá al funeral Kacekage-sama? -

S-si… por supuesto, es mi deber. Partiré al anochecer. -

* * *

CRAC

-MIERDA –

-¿Que sucede Temari-chan? – pregunto una asustada Matsuri al oír el ruido

-Se quebró un espejo…-

Temari se acerco al vidrio roto y se vio reflejada en el. De inmediato entendió lo que pasaba.

-Algo anda mal… Mat llama a mis hermanos urgente – dijo asustada.

-Imposible Temari. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Ellos partieron hacia Konoha ¿Que no lo sabes? –

-Mierda, lo había olvidado. –

-¿q-que sucede? –

-Tuve… un presentimiento… como cuando Gaara murió- dijo asustada la rubia – se que suena tonta y encima es sobre la tonta de la noviecita de mi hermano. – al decir esto Matsuri agacho la mirada.

-Lo siento Mat, se lo que sientes por mi hermano, pero… no pude hacerle cambiar de opinión… -

-No-no es nada, qu-que presentimiento. –

-No estoy segura… pero nada bueno… debo hablar con ella. –

* * *

Despertó del sueño en la mitad de la noche.

"Lo siento Hikari no puedo decirte"

Recordó lo que su abuela Aiko le había dicho antes de irse. ¿Por qué no podía decirle? ¡Era la jefa de todo aquel pueblo maldición! Tal vez, tal vez el consejo ya… ya no la quería como Hoshikage… tal vez ya sabían que Kurayami estaba de nuevo, la destituirían, peor aun la sacarían del pueblo…

-MIERDA – dijo y se arranco la pequeña aguja que le habían puesto con suero.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que salirme mal?"

"No puedo estar aquí ahogándome con mis malditos pensamientos necesito... entrenar…" pensó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Pero se había mentido a si misma con el regreso de la conexión con la demonio los deseos oscuros de esta influirían en Hikari, como era antes.

Se escapo por la ventana y se dirigió al bosque.

Trato de practicar con un poco de tai-jutsu, pero no satisfago su energía.

Prosiguió con un poco de gen-jutsu allí si, sintió como el poder incrementaba dentro de si.

Detrás, escondidos en los árboles 4 pares de ojos la espiaban.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto Kisame.

-No… esperemos a que se agote. – respondió Itachi.

Tiempo después cae de rodillas una lastimada y exhausta Hikari, pero mas diferente de cuando había comenzado a entrenar.

Sus ojos cafés, habían oscurecido proporcionalmente llegando al punto de no poder distinguir sus pupilas, algo contorneaba sus manos, dedos, muñecas y talones. Eran manchas negras y rojizas. Peores que las de antes.

-puff… n-no puedo ni moverme – se dijo respirando entrecortadamente, habia usado casi todo su chakra. – no debí excederme así…-

-ya es tarde niña –

-eh? –

De las sombras 4 personas surgieron. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi.

-¿q-qué ha-hacen aquí? – su cara se pinto de miedo.

-Dábamos un paseo y vinimos a saludar. ¿No te alegras? – río Deidara.

-Suficiente – lo callo Itachi y miro a la morocha.

-¿Crees que soy tan estupida como para caer con tus ojos? –

-Bueno tal vez no, pero conmigo si –Dijo Kisame apuntándole con su enorme espada.

"estoy agotada, no puedo pelear con ellos, me superan en numero y fuerza ¿Qué hago? Oh mierda!"

-No lo hagas difícil Hikari, no debes morir aun – dijo seriamente Itachi.

-Prefiero morir ahora y aquí antes de ir con ustedes ¡¿A que vinieron?! –

-Ya lo sabes, Pein investigo para quitarte tu preciado bijuu, digamos que la investigación termino finalmente. – le dijo Tobi.

"_eso es imposible Hikari"_ – le grito la demonio – "_vamos, peleamos… te daré mi fuerza ¡VAMOS O TE MATARAN!"_ –

- ¡SOLO POR UNA VEZ SE HONESTA Y PELEA A MI LADO KURAYAMI! Esta bien… - grito Hikari y sin dudarlo formo incontable sellos con sus manos – ¡Kura-Hika no-jutsu! -

Terminado esto una densa cortina de humo la cubrió. Los cuatro ninjas se pusieron en forma de combate.

-cuidado, no la subestimen solo hagan lo que tienen que hacer. - grito Itachi.

Pero una escalofriante risa tapo las palabras del joven morocho.

* * *

Una rubia con 4 coletas y otra joven castaña saltaban de árbol en árbol hacia la aldea de la Estrella.

-¿falta mucho? –

-No lo se Matsuri deja de preguntar me pones nerviosa –

-Temari… -

-Lo siento, no estoy de humor…-

-No, no es eso es que quiero saber… que has visto…que hiciera que saliéramos urgentemente a verla…- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Es que… la vi, en la oscuridad… peleando con cadenas, o no se que, gritando de dolor…gritando el nombre de mi hermano…- dijo triste.

-¿Qué crees que significa? –

-No se, nada bueno. Vamos debemos llegar. –

* * *

El humo pareció hacerse más espeso de lo que ya estaba.

-es un jutsu – dijo Kisame.

-Cuidado idiot... – demasiado tarde una mano negra que surgió del suelo le había pegado de lleno en el rostro a Kisame. Acto seguido, decenas de brazos iguales a este surgieron del piso.

-¡Deidara! ¡Ahora! – grito Itachi.

El rubio salto de la niebla y desde la punta del más alto árbol busco a la morocha.

"Allá esta"

Volvió a saltar pero esta vez hacia ella y se sorprendió al verla. Todo el chakra de su cuerpo gritaba alrededor de ella como negras y espesas nubes, y sus ojos estaban contorneados de rojo sangre.

Deidara trago saliva y saco un explosivo.

-¡TOBI! – grito

-¡si sempai! – dijo y busco algo de entre su capa.

El rubio tiro no solo uno sino varias de su bombas hacia la morocha la cual las esquivo sin problemas pero al esquivar la ultima sintió como algo rajaba su espalda.

-te tengo – dijo Kisame tomando a la chica por el cuello aprovechado que esta había caído al piso del dolor.

-¡Tobi! –

-Ya voy, ya voy – Tobi apareció con una especie de collar en la malo el cual se lo puso a la chica.

-¡Quítame esta porquería estupido! –

-Shhh, no grites princesa, ya todo acabara dentro de poco. –

-¿Princesa? Que rayos dice…AAAAHHHH – una fuerte descarga de energía la paralizo.

Aquel collar absorbía chakra y a cambio devolvía descargas paralizadoras. Todo estaba previsto.

Sus ojos se tronaron pesados y de a poco comenzaron a cerrarse. La fuerza se agotaba, parecia el final.

- Gaa…Gaara…a-ayudam-me.. – su voz apenas era un susurro.

* * *

En aquel mismo lugar en donde el ultimo difunto Hokage había sido velado, donde el tercer Hokage también había visto por ultima vez la luz y había sido despedido por todos, en ese mismo lugar al gran sannin le dedicaban un homenaje. El Kacekage se encontraba junto a Tsunade que intentaba disimular, muy bien, sus lágrimas.

-Ten asegurado que Suna esta para servir y mas en estos difíciles momentos. – le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Lo se. Gracias Gaara –

Pero algo llamo la atención del pelirrojo, su collar, el pequeño sol que colgaba de su pecho, aquel que su chica le había regalado, parecía… ¿Latir?

Lo tomo y lo aprisiona en su palma derecha. Estaba helado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La voz de su morocha pronunciando un grito de dolor se plasmo en su cabeza.

-¿hmp? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la Hokage

-Lo siento… no estoy bien… Tsunade te molestaría si…-

-Claro que no Gaara ve, toda Konoha y yo agradecemos tu apoyo en este momento. – sonrío falsamente.

-No hay de que –

Cortésmente ambos se despidieron.

Gaara salio al exterior, para su sorpresa estaba lloviendo. Mala señal.

-"Algo anda mal." –pensó el mismo presentimiento que su hermana había tenido ahora pasaba por Gaara.


	12. La verdad

Abrió la puerta lentamente para comprobar que su nieta estuviera bien, pero soltó un pequeño grito al ver que ella no estaba.

Mi lady…- un agitado joven la llamaba- Mi señora, algo anda mal…-

¿Qué sucede Yuku? –

En las afueras de la aldea sígame, no hay tiempo. -

Todo el pueblo escucho el escándalo producido por los cuatro Akatsuki y la Hoshikage.

Intrigada y asustada la gente comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, sin esperar ver lo que los esperaba.

Su misma líder de rodillas sobre el pasto, sujetada de los hombros por un hombre azul con espada y otro rubio de pelo largo.

Su líder, su Hoshikage gritaba pero no de dolor sino de rabio, furia, descontrolada.

¡YA MALDITOS INFELICES QUITENME ESTA BASURA DE CUELLO O LOS MATO!- mas que gritar parecía rugir, al terminar otra descarga corrió por su cuerpo.

Cuánto mas pelees mas te dañaras – dijo Kisame.

AAGRRRRRRR – gruño dejando descubierta su verdadera apariencia demoníaca. Pero el collar volvió a actuar, esta vez, dejándola inconciente.

Sus maños ahora eran garras de largas y negras uñas, su ojos se remarcaron de negro, su cabello creció de forma desaliñada y feroz, y su cuerpo se lleno de llamas negras.

Toda la población no podía creer lo que veía, se asustaron de su líder, le temían.

Algunos niños que estaban observando lloraron de miedo. Y otras personas gritaban cosas como "Es un moustro", "como puede ser nuestra Hoshikage si no puede controlarse", "Que se aleje nos matara" y mas frases de aquel tipo.

Creímos que tenía un sello que contenía su verdadera forma Aiko – le dijo un miembro del consejo que casi explotaba de rabia al ver transformada y poniendo en riesgo a la adea.

¡Como pueden decir eso mientras necesita nuestra ayuda! AMBUS defiendan – ordeno la abuela de la morocha.

¡Orden cancelada! Deja que se la lleven, nos traerá peores conflictos –

¡¿DISCULPA?! – grito Aiko.

¡Todo mundo ingresa a la aldea! Este lugar es inseguro. En cuanto ustedes señores…- señalo a los de capa negra con nubes rojas.

Nos iremos sin causarles mas daño junto a esta linda joven pero si se imponen…- le dijo Deidara.

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…- Grito la anciana pero al instante fue silenciada e inmovilizada por dos miembros del consejo. Presionando sobre una parte de su cuello ambos hicieron que Aiko cayera desmayada.

Perfecto, asi me gusta. –

n-no se la lleven, no de un-nuevo…- susurro Aiko.

Junto al último rayo de sol las lágrimas de una nieta y su abuela tocaron el suelo.

La noche llego a la aldea de la estrella y con ella dos jóvenes también.

¿Tem, lo sientes? – pregunto la joven castaño.

Si… me huele a… podrido. –

¿Podrido? Disculpen señoritas ¿Que se les ofrece? – pregunto un tipo no muy joven pero tampoco muy viejo, que vestía un traje como si fuera de rango superior.

Disculpe, me llamo Temari del Desierto, traigo un mensaje de la aldea de la arena para la Hoshikage Hikari-sama. – dijo haciendo una referencia.

No puede atenderla ahora la señorita Hikari, deme a mi el mensaje. –

Yo... este…- "mierda"-

NO PODEMOS, es confidencial solo ella puede recivirlo. – acudio Matsuri.

"gracias Mat" – peso Temari

Jajaja miren pequeñas ilusas si vienen con una carta del chico de su aldea le voy a pedir cortésmente que se vallan por donde vinieron acá hay nueva administración y ustedes no tienen por que meterse, es mas desde hoy esta prohibida la entrada de cualquiera de su aldea a la nuestra ¿esta claro? –

Sabia que algo malo pasaba ¡¿Dónde esta Hikari viejo decrepito?! – grito furiosa Temari.

No te importa – dijo el hombre de consejo sacando un kunai pero justo al terminar sus palabras el anciano cayó al suelo ya que algo lo había jalado de los pies.

Arena.

La silueta de un chico se asomo por detrás de Temari y Matsuri.

¡Gaa-Gaara-sama! –

Gracias a Dios Gaara –

Me sorprende que estés aquí Temari –

… - la rubia bajo la mirada.

Escúcheme, dígame donde esta Aiko-sama o se arrepentirá – dijo fríamente

esta bien, de acuerdo solo bájame –

El hombre los llevo hacia la casa de Hikari. Al llegar a la puerta saco una llave y abrio los candados que esta tenia y quito un par de sellos también.

¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Aiko! – dijo empujando al hombre del consejo.

¿Mmh? ¿Gaara? –

La abuela de Hikari se encontraba sentada mirando por un agujero de una ventana llena de sellos y papeles bomba.

¡Gaara! Muchacho…-

¿Que esta pasando…? – dijo ya asustado.

Vayámonos de aquí Aiko –

* * *

Ah… donde… ¡ay! – Hikari despertó, no pudo distinguir donde estaba pero sintió como alguien se le acercaba.

¿Duele no? –

"esa voz. No puede ser…" Pein – dijo la joven con asco.

-Tanto tiempo querida hija –

-No soy tu hija maldita cucaracha – dijo y le escupió en la cara.

-…No debiste hacer eso…- respondio acercándose a Hikari y tomándola del cuello.

-Su-suéltame y-y arre-glemos est-to – dijo entrecortadamente.

-Tengo otros planes para ti querida – la soltó.

-… -

-Pero primero… debes conocer la verdad… -

-¿Verdad? –

-Cállate y escucha…-

"**Hace millones de años cuando el hombre no existía y los dioses protegían nuestro mundo dos diosas hermanas gemelas bajaron a la tierra y se quedaron aquí. Protegieron a los animales y les enseñaron a hablar, crearon técnicas junto a ellos y vivieron así durante miles de años… hasta que el hombre apareció, Kurayami la diosa o demonio dueña de la oscuridad, como ya lo sabes, quiso enseñarle sus gen-jutsus oscuros al hombre pero Hikari, la diosa de la luz no estaba de acuerdo y pretendía enseñarle al hombre sus propias técnicas y decía que no era conveniente que su hermana estuviera con los humanos por que los corrompería. Como si fuera tarea difícil.- Dijo Pein sarcásticamente. ****- "Como era de esperarse, las hermanas discutieron… pelearon, en una batalla que duro una eternidad, hasta que Kami-sama (Dios) se canso de ellas y decidió encerrarlas, pero como no podían volver al mundo de los dioses ellas fueron condenadas a ser como los hombres… aquellos que ellas querían corromper, a ser DEMONIOS HUMANOS, caminando por la tierra junto a la gente. Pero ese no fue el final, cuando comenzaron a causar problemas, principalmente Kurayami, estas mismas fueron encerradas en recién nacidos. Pero eran inestables si estaban separadas, así que debían sellar a ambas demonios juntas. No como un jinchuriki común, ellas eran transmitidas de generación a generación, siendo "UNA-SOLA" con la persona que fuera el contenedor.**

-Tu eres la ultima heredera de las demonios, tu misma eres un demonio humana...- hizo una pausa.

-...Te conviertes en una princesa, la hija del sol y la luna. Una misma con las demonios, heredando sus poderes…"- termino de hablar.

-Imposible…- realmente Hikari no comprendía todo- … pero solo hablo y veo a Kurayami… la otra diosa… ¡yo jamás la vi! -

-¡Pero esta! Y esta sellada así como habías sellado a Kurayami, para que no te hablara ni molestara, yo mismo la selle para que no conozcas sus ideas "pacificas", para que seas una perfecta maquina de asesinar y dieras tu vida por la organización. Mi propia y mejor guardaespaldas personal. – dijo serio.

-¡¡Así que eso querías!! ¡Nunca sentiste lastima solo querías usarme!- la furia volvió a sus venas. La gota que rebalso la taza.

-Si, pero apareció ese maldito mocoso de la arena y te afecto, ya me vengare de el…-

-¡¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN PELO O TE MATARE!! – ya casi explotaba de furia se estaba transformando en… demonio.

-Ajajá no podrás hacerme nada hija mía. – dijo dispuesto a irse.

-Por favor no… además, no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo las sacaras de mí…? Eso es imposible ¡TU MISMO LO DIJISTE!-

-Y he aquí la "principal diferencia" con los jinchuriki comunes, ellos solo se sellan al cuerpo del recién nacido, estás demonios se sellan sobre el alma del mismo haciendo casi imposible su extracción si el en jinchurii común causa la muerte en ti... jajaja… esa es la mejor parte, y solo la conocerás cuando será la hora. – dijo y desapareció.

-"Gaara… ayúdame…" – pensó mientras las lagrimas pintaban como acuarelas sus frías mejillas de un claro azul.

* * *

-¡¿Se la llevaron?! – grito Gaara pegando su puño contra su escritorio.

-Si… lo siento no puede evitarlo…-

-¿Dónde podrían estar? – pregunto Temari preocupada.

C-reo saber quien puede darme esa información. – respondió Matsuri al instante que tomaba un papel y escribía un carta pidiendo ayuda a Konoha –Tsunade de seguro tiene información.

-Buena idea Matsuri – le dijo Gaara haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

.

..

...

Cuando la hokage abrió la carta de inmediato se dedico a respondérsela pero también le envío ayuda.

Bajo la fría noche, Pein y Tobi se encontraban en medio de un pequeño lago. Uno frente al otro, parado sobre el agua. Comenzaron a realizar números sellos a la velocidad de la luz para luego apoyar sus palmas sobre el agua.

De esta apareció una pequeña rama que crecía rápidamente, hasta convertirse en un fuerte árbol negro sin hojas. Pero no era un árbol común, este parecía tener la forma de un cuerpo.

La inmensa luna aumento su brillo iluminando así un poco más la oscuridad del lago.

De las aguas, algo más emergía. Encerrada y atrapada por gruesas cadenas que la dejaban prácticamente inmóvil, Hikari salía.

De inmediato, aquel árbol con forma de un cuerpo, la atrapa con todas sus ramas.

Alredor de este, aparecieron el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki y se posesionaron sobre el agua formando un circulo alrededor de la joven. Pusieron al mismo tiempo una posición de manos y el dolor comenzó.

Las negras ramas que encerraban a Hikari comenzaron a fundirse en su cuerpo, escarbando, metiéndose dentro de este. La morocha peleaba con toda sus fuerzas pero era inútil esparce de aquella cárcel. La furia ya no pudo ser contenida.

En su espalda dos grandes tajos se abrieron dejando salir… ¿¡Alas?!

-basta… ¡¡BASTA!! -

Grito sin obtener respuesta… y el dolor continúo…hasta que ceso repentinamente. Se había transformado en una perfecta demonio. Pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado como para sobrellevar aquello. Era el momento de la otra diosa, ella cuidaba de Hikari, lograria romper el sello que Pein habia puesto para salir a protegerla.

En eso consistia el plan.

En dejar libres a ambas demonios dejando encerrada, como si estuviera muerta, a la morocha.

Aquel lastimado demonio cayó de rodillas, y una blanca luz comenzo a salir de su interior. En cuestion de segundos todas las heridas se cerraron y otro par de alas se hizo visible pero este… tenía plumas.

Las ramas del árbol actuaron de inmediato y comenzaron a jalar de aquellas alas. Como si quisiera quitarlas del cuerpo. Pero estaban demasiado pegadas.

- ¡VAMOS MAS FUERZA! – grito Tobi y todos al mismo tiempo enfocaron sus chakras en el árbol negro. Este creció en tamaño y jalo con mucha mas fuerza de las blancas alas.

Lo que sucedió luego nadie pudo verlo con claridad ya que la luz que salía de cuerpo los cegó por completo. Cuando esta disminuyo se pudo ver como dos mujeres yacían tiradas sobre el agua sostenidas por las ramas para que no se hundieran. Pero no había señal alguna de Hikari.

Pein sonrío satisfecho seguido de todos los demás.

Hikari ya no existía en ese mundo.


	13. El arbol

- ¡RAPIDO! NO LLEGAREMOS – grito Gaara seguido de Temari, Kakashi, Kankuro, Matsuri, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo termina un ritual así? – pregunto a gritos Sakura.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud podría durar una hora o un día entero – respondió Gaara- por eso debemos apurarnos.-

- Hai – dijeron varios al unísono.

Tiempo después llegaron al lago tal como Tsunade les había asegurado que allí podría realizar un ritual como aquel.

Pero no había nada.

- alguien estuvo aquí – dijo Kiba olfateando el lugar – no… fueron varias personas…-

- ¿Qué tan viejo es el rastro Kiba? – pregunto Temari.

- … mas o menos de 30 minutos… esperen, hay alguien mas… hay alguien cerca-

- ¡Hinata! – dijo Kakashi al instante que la chica obedecía y activaba su byakugan.

Busco por todo el lugar hasta llegar al lago.

- ¡Hay… hay alguien en el fondo del lago! – informo.

Gaara corrió y salto a gran altura para luego nadar y hundirse dentro de este. Naruto, dispuesto a ayudar iba a hacer lo mismo pero el pelirrojo salio del interior junto a alguien más. Rápidamente el rubio se metió para ayudarlo a salir pero quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a la chica que Gaara sacaba del agua. Estaba completamente mal herida por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Gaara puso a Hikari sobre el piso e intento reanimarla. Sakura apareció de inmediato y poso sus manos sobre aquel mojado cuerpo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba muerta.

- Gaa-Gaara…- dijo Sakura ¿Cómo... DECIR AQUELLO?

- No, imposible…. Hikari… abre los ojos – dijo presionado su pecho para que lograra respirar. Inútilmente. – Por favor… por favor…- dijo con sus ojerosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. – no me dejes así...¡¡¡¡HIKARI!!! – grito haciendo que varios de los presentes no pudieran contener sus lagrimas.

La tomo con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza junto a la de ella.

- ¿Es-espera que es eso? – Pregunto Shikamaru señalando el lago.

Una luz azul aparecía en el medio del agua, haciendo emerger un negro árbol, con forma de un cuerpo humano lleno de sellos.

Todos lo observaron, y notaron como en la corteza del árbol emergía un cuerpo aun mas pequeño.

- ¡Es ella! – grito Naruto yendo a donde el árbol todos los demás hicieron lo mismo también Gaara llevando el cuerpo.

- ¿Hikari? – pregunto Kankuro. Haciendo que el rostro de ella abriera sus ojos mostrando dos pupilas color caramelo.

- Kankuro, Temari… Gaara…- pronuncio aquel rostro moviéndose despacio mirando su cuerpo - oh… miren como he quedado -

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Sakura.

- Yo… no tengo mucho tiempo, mi alma… fue desterrada de este mundo.- todos abrieron los ojos.

- No te preocupes, yo te sacare de aquí – dijo Gaara acariciando el rostro.

- Gaara… eso es imposible ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Esto es un destierro, una condena, para liberar a las diosas debo pagar un alto precio… un precio peor que la misma muerte. -

- ¿Peor que la muerte…?- pregunto curioso Kiba quitándole las palabras de la boca a Naruto.

- Si… cuando te destierran, es como si murieras pero tu alma no descansa en paz, solo vaga en la oscuridad o en algún lugar que le cause dolor, durante toda la eternidad…-

Todos quedaron callados.

- Tal vez… solo tal vez, alguien pueda ayudarme…- pensó pero el Nara ya había descubierto la respuesta.

- Hikari, la de la luz. – todos voltearon a verlo.

- Ella misma -

- ¿Co-como podría? – pregunto Hinata.

- Ella pose un alto nivel de Ninjutsu… debe conocer la manera de liberarla, estoy seguro…- dijo sin rodeos.

- Si… yo también… pero deben encontrarla rápido, Pein la tiene, como prisionera. No se que le hará…pero el punto es… que yo no importo ahora DEBEN DETENER A PEIN! –

Gaara iba a contradecirla pero ella tenía razón.

- Hikari… -busco una excusa- Tardaremos demasiado…- dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro.

- Prefiero esperarte a esperar a nadie mientras vago en la oscuridad de este destierro…-pero se vio interrumpida ya que algo la jalaba de nuevo a aquel tenebroso sitio. - …debo irme, el tiempo acabo-

- Te prometo…Hikari te juro que te sacare de aquí! – dijo Gaara casi gritando.

- …Prométeme…que si no logras hacerlo… que te olvidaras de mi y seguiras tu vida y serás el mejor Kacekage de toda la historia…- aquella frase dejo helado a Gaara y con lagrimas en muchos de los ojos del alrededor.

- ¡HIKARI NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! – Gaara también sentía húmedos sus ojos.

- ¡PROMETEMELO MALDITA SEA… POR FAVOR! –

El cuerpo que parecía que había sido tallado en ese árbol negro iba desapareciendo como si fuera absorbido por el mismo.

- Lo-lo pro-meto – dijo y se aferro al árbol acercando su rostro a aquella cara de madera- te amo Hikari… -

- Gracias Gaara –dijo como si fuera a descansar en paz una vez que se marchara – gracia por todo, yo también… te… amo – al terminar desapareció por completo.

Un triste llanto corrió por las ojeras del pelirrojo, seguido de un grito de dolor.

_**¿Cuándo terminara el sufrimiento?**_


End file.
